The Game
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: Mira has come up with another devious plan to get her Favourite ships together. Will it succeed or backfire? Read to find out. Rated 'M' for a reason! Ships: Gajeel and Levy (Gajevy);Bixslow and Lissanna (Bixanna);Natsu and Lucy (Nalu);Mira and Laxus (Miraxus);Gray and Juvia (Gruvia). Be on the lookout for surprise guests!
1. Chapter 1

"MINNA!" Mira roared over the cheers and ruckus the 12 members of Fairytail who turned up for the party, were making in her home. "First of all happy New Year everybody!" Mira said as she raised her glass, which was followed by 12 more raised glasses and cheers. "Secondly! In the spirit of celebration I have Organised a little game for all of us!" "Noooooo" came the collective groan from the members of the party. "And this is why no one turned up except us." Gajeel mumbled in the corner.

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAY!" Mira bellowed in her satan soul voice before converting back into her smiling self. This shut everyone up and they looked at her, gulping nervously.

"Alright now that there are no complaints, let me explain the rules of this game to you. You guys are going to break up into sets of two depending on the names I call. Now each pair will get a map with an 'X' marked at different point and they will all follow the path that I have marked precisely to get to the 'X'. Well you can't go off course even if you try, thanks to Freed." "That 2 faced liar! No wonder he didn't come!" Bixslow shouted angrily.

Mira just giggled innocently and continued, "In the spirit of fairness however I will be participating as well so don't get too bent outta shape. Also the 'X' will be a present for you guys. The exceeds don't have to ply unless they want to." Mira said and turned her head towards the 2 exceeds, who shook their head vehemently before sprouting their wings and flying to Wendy's house, leaving the she-demon and her evil schemes far behind them.

Mira giggle again and continued, "Alrighty then, The challenge is that there will be runes all along ur path telling you to do different things or answer different questions these runes are similar to the ones used during the 'battle of the fairies' so I'm sure you all know how it works." Everyone let out a reluctant 'yes'.

"Alright! So the one who collects their gift and comes back to the house first wins! Now, Let's get started shall we!" Mira said excitedly. "Ok first of we have Gajeel and Levy!" She called out and handed them a map. "Lissanna and Bixslow are next." Bixslow snatched the map, muttering betrayer the whole time while Lissanna tried to calm him down. "Next is Natsu and Lucy." They just high fived and took their map, announcing that they would win for sure! "Laxus and I are next" Mira said taking their map. "And finally Gray and Juvia." She handed an ecstatic Juvia the last map before smirking at the group. She truly was an evil genius.

"Alright group! From this moment on we are all enemies! May the best pair win! And Start!"


	2. Gajevy (part 1)

~~~~~Gajeel and Levy~~~~~

~~~~~Gajeel's POV~~~~~

I was seriously pissed of at that stupid Salamander. Where does he get off saying that he's gonna win! Theres room for only one winning team and that team is going to consist of my shrimp and me. I thought as I walked. I was still a bit apprehensive considering that this game was Organised by the she-demon but well we'll just have to wait and see.

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"Shrimp! We are definitely going to win this and shove it in Salamanders face!" Gajeel said as he picked up the protesting woman and placed her on his shoulder in a firemans carry and took off running.

Levy's wriggling and writhing doing nothing more than giving him a wonderful view of Levy's swaying behind.

As the wind picked up, her skirt flew forward exposing her thong. Her iron accented thong, which was doing nothing to hide any of her neither regions.

Gajeel took in a sharp breath at this new discovery. 'Damn woman's trying to drive me insane.' Gajeel thought vehemently as he felt some blood rush down to his 'iron sergeant'. 'No!' He argued with his brain, 'think of a naked Gray or Salamander in lingerie.' Gajeels erection immediately started to disappear.

He then picked up on a few silent catcalls, and crude words directed towards the angel in his arms, and realised that they were still in the city and that her scantily covered ass was still on display. After covering it with her dress, He directed his best glare towards the men who immediately looked away, some even ran away. Gajeel smirked cockily and walked confidently only to be smacked in the face with a rune wall. 'And so it begins.' Gajeel thought while rubbing her injured nose, and placing a blushing Levy back on the ground.

~~~~~Levy's POV~~~~~

'How dare he manhandle me like that! That stupid caveman!' I thought angrily before remembering what I was wearing under the dress. I had got them custom made a while ago, with a particular person in mind, but had never really gotten a chance to wear it mostly cause I was used to more modest items. But on that particular night I was feeling pretty confident, maybe it was the amount of alcohol I had consumed or maybe I just wanted the man I was in love with for over a year to notice me.

Knowing that that wish was pretty much impossible, Considering the fact that he only saw me as a little shrimp, I let out a sigh and began to look around seeing that we were in a rune cage.

"So shrimp, what do we have to do to get outta here?" Gajeel asked before resting his forearm on my head. I pouted but said nothing knowing that it was futile to correct him, and started working out the runes.

The runes were actually a bit complicated, well it was a walk in the park for me but it could be a problem for the others, 'Freed must've done this specially only for our path.' I thought before continuing.

In 5 minutes the runes were deciphered and I was blushing like a tomato. "Well?" Gajeel asked curiously, I cleared my throats and began, "Well, f...first of all we need to p...place our hands on the rune wall...um...together. Like overlapping each other a...and then we have to answer the question in 5 seconds or else w...we have to k...kiss." I said the last part in a rush hoping his dragon hearing picked it up.

'If this doesn't work out I get to kiss Gajeel!' I thought excitedly. Gajeel on the other hand just grabbed my hand and placed it on the wall underneath his big one. And even though it was just a game it felt so comforting, so right.

~~~~~Gajeel's POV~~~~~

'Why is the world so cruel? I'm trying to stay away from the shrimp for her own good, even though I am head over heels in love with her, and I was just getting drawn closer to her. Did the world just not want me to be good?' I thought angrily as I grabbed her soft hand in mine and placed our hands on the rune wall. Her little one fitting perfectly in my bigger one.

A second later a heard a soft giggle, "I'm ticklish Gajeel." Levy said as she looked at our joint hands and that's when I realised that I was subconsciously drawing circles on hers.

I looked at her with a genuine smile, happy that I could make her smile. "Oh really..." I said teasingly as I continued drawing circles. While she giggled some more.

Suddenly there was a burst of bright light and our question showed up in bold before us.

Levy stared up at her question with a huge blush covering her face. Her question being, "Are you a virgin?". But regardless of her discomfort and my questioning gaze she answered with a soft, "yes." A huge smile took over my face at her answer though I tried to hide it with a cough, 'My little angel had never been touched by another man!' I thought gleefully. During this time, Her hand had further intertwined with mine as she looked up at me through her lashes her blush still prominent. And all I could think about was seeing how far that blush actually ran, and all the ways I could darken that blush. This train of thought ultimately lead to my 'iron sergeant' deciding to give the beauty before him a standing ovation.

"Oh god." I silently muttered as I adjusted my coat so as to cover my boner.

There was then another burst of light which I was thankful for. Any distraction was welcome at this point. Well that lasted about 10 seconds before I read my question, "What is your favourite position to fuck a girl in? And your options are, a) Doggy Style, b) Cowgirl, c) missionary, d) 69"

I growled in annoyance and looked at Levy's face, her blush had just grown 10 times darker. I smirked at her cheekily before leaning next to her ear and whispering, "a) Doggy Style." Before sucking on her earlobe.

A moan escaped Levy's mouth and I lost it. My hands traveled up and down her slim waist, I pressed kisses and sucked on her creamy neck, her skin tasting better than I could have ever imagined. I felt my fangs enlarge begging to sink into the flesh of the beauty before me and mark her as mine.

Levy never pushed me away, not once, she actually encouraged me with her gasps and moans of pleasure. And I could tell she was getting aroused due to the string scent of her arousal, which was the most erotic scent that had ever grazed my nose.

Just as I was about to mark her as mine we heard someone holler, "Get a room!" And just like that the moment was over. I pushed her away gently, and ran my hands down my face. What the hell was I thinking! Was I really about to mark her! Mate with her for life, without even asking her permission?!

I chuckled darkly, 'Once a selfish bastard always a selfish bastard, eh.' I thought to myself. She was too pure for a Monster like me. I moved away from her and noticed that the rune wall had been broken.

"Gajeel? Are you alright?" Levy asked gently from behind me and tried to place her hand on my shoulder. But I quickly moved away, I didn't deserve her kindness.

"Let's go." I said curtly and started to walk away.


	3. Gajevy (part 2)

~~~~~Gajeel and Levy~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

'That stubborn! Pigheaded! Indecisive man! Who does he think he is!, playing with my emotions like that! For a second I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, I was the mate he was looking for! But no all he was doing was feeding his god damn lust! Ugh!' Levy thought as she stomped angrily behind Gajeel who was lazily walking through the forest ahead without a care in the world.

Or so she thought, Gajeel was actually dying on the inside. He felt so guilty about nearly marking her without her consent.

If you are wondering why Gajeel is making such a fuss about this, let me give you a little lesson on what marking is. 'Marking' was a big deal when it came to dragon slayers, or dragons as 'marking' someone essentially means that you are theirs for life and they are yours. The 'marking' ritual binds their hearts together. This enables them to feel the others emotions but it also means that they live and die together. When one's heart stops so will the others. And this is a lifelong deal which can never be broken. Now that you know why he's so pissed of with himself, let's continue.

Levy watched as Gajeel walked in front of her and in that moment she felt so used, so cheap! She clutched her hands together tightly to hold back her tears. That was when all her insecurities chose to rear their ugly head, 'Why didn't Gajeel want her? Was she not pretty enough? Not strong enough? Not slutty enough? What was it?' Levy didn't even notice that she had stopped walking and was squatting on the floor of the forest, her head between her arms and tears streaming down her face.

The minute he smelt her tears his protective instincts towards the small blunette jumped into full force and he had a strong desire to kill whoever had caused his Levy pain. When he turned back and saw Levy on the ground, her shoulders shaking as she cried, his heartstrings were pulled painfully and he knew that he would do whatever it takes to see her smile again.

He knelt down near Levy and tried to stroke her hair in an effort to calm her down, but froze when she shuffled away from his touch. He looked away and clenched his hand into a tight fist. And decided to use his words for once. "Levy, Why're ya cryin'?" Gajeel asked as kindly as he could manage.

All he got in return was, "I...hic...love...hic...cheap." Thoroughly confused he asked her to try again. And something inside Levy broke.

"You wanna know why I'm crying! It's b...because of you you big lug! I had never even been kissed before and after you did all... all that and then you... you just walked away! Do you know how cheap you made me feel?! I thought for a second that you might return my feelings for a whole second I believed you actually loved me too! But no you just wanted to fuck me!" Gajeel who was so elated by her previous confession, recoiled like he was slapped when she spit that word out like venom, he tried to open his mouth to deny it but she cut him off, "What was I even expecting! Why would you ever love someone as tiny or ugly or weak like me! You could never ever love anyone as useless as me. With my stupid weird coloured hair and..." Gajeel couldn't take it anymore, he was seething, no one is allowed to talk about his shrimp like that not even his shrimp herself. So he kissed her.

Levy sat there shell shocked, with eyes as wide as saucers before realising what was going on and pushing him away before slapping him. "How dare you!" She screamed before running away. She had never expected Gajeel to use her feelings like that. 'How could he?' She thought sadly as she wiped away her tears. She ran for about 2 minutes before running straight into the next rune wall, splitting her bottom lip as she fell down.

Gajeel just sat there running his fingers through his hair in frustration. He knew that he had screwed up badly this time and didn't know how to fix it. As he sat there moping a particular scent drifted through his nose making his blood run cold. Levy's blood.

He raced through the forest, following the scent and saw Levy sitting on her ass grumbling about something. He ran towards her and took her face into his hands. Inspecting it. Levy just looked down, the intense look on Gajeels face making her own burn up.

Gajeel tenderly cleaned up the blood from her Chin with his thumb before turning her Chin so she was facing him.

"Levy... I'm... I'm not good with words, and you know this... but I'll try..." Levy looked at him curiously but nodded. As Gajeel stared deeply into her gorgeous hazel eyes. He realised that the words came quite easily to him, "I love you Levy Mcgarden. I love you so much it hurts. I love you beautiful smile, your intelligent brain that can run circles around mine. Your loving nature, not to mention your sexy ass." This got a chuckle out of the teary eyed girl in front of him, "But Levy even though I love you so much, I can't be with you. If I do I'll corrupt you. Lev you're the light of my life and I don't want to smother that light with my darkness. I bolted you to a tree for god sakes! After I beat you senseless!" Gajeel said as he looked away in shame and self-loathing.

Levy smiled gently before hugging Gajeel, catching him completely off guard. "You big dummy, I've already forgiven you for all of that. I love you, for all you are. Plus who said anything about you being darkness? How could you be darkness when you bring so much light and happiness into my life? You said that I'm the light of your life? Well you're the light of mine Gajeel." Levy said as she cried happy tears into his jacket.

Gajeel looked at the little angel in his arms and a few happy tears slid down his face as well, "How did I ever get so lucky as to have you in my life?" He asked Levy as he returned the embrace.

Levy moved her head to look straight into his eyes with her arms still around him, "You survived." She said as she kissed him. And sparks.

~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~

Their lips fit together like as they were meant for each other. Levy's blood on her lips making Gajeel even more excited. And he was sure that he had never tasted anything sweeter. Their hands slid along each other's bodies feeling every nook and canny that they could reach.

Levy's hands ran rampant along Gajeel's body, fulfilling all the fantasy's she had. And god he felt better than any fantasy she ever had. He was all warm, lean muscle and his long raven hair was smooth as silk.

Suddenly Gajeel pulled at her lower lip, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. The slight stinging of her lips made Levy wetter, she could feel heat pooling at her centre. She needed some friction. Now! She slowly sat on Gajeel's thigh and started to rock her hips, her dress riding up and her thong doing little to cover her dripping pussy. As her pussy came into contact with the studs on his thigh she moaned out loud, closing her eyes rocking her hips faster. She then slipped her fingers into her pussy moaning and gasping as she slid them in and out, rubbing her clit with her thumb.

Gajeel almost lost all sense when he felt Levy's slick pussy grind against his studded thigh. And then he thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw Levy fingering herself on top of him, moaning and mewling as she pleasured herself. Gajeel felt his pants grow painfully tight at the show and decided to relieve himself atleast a little bit. And took out his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Letting his dick spring free. He started to pump himself as he watched Levy play with herself right in front of him. Wanting to touch her creamy skin again, Gajeel brought his fingers up to her breasts and started to massage them earning him a loud moan from Levy, which suspiciously sounded like his name.

Thanking his lucky stars that she had decided to wear her strapless dress that day. He pulled down her dress and her perky breasts bounced free. He took one of the nipples into his mouth, teeth grazing the beautiful pink flesh, and squeezed the other.

The feeing of Gajeel's hands caressing her body and teasing her nipples, finally made her cum. Levy screamed out his name and squirted all over his pants as she came, hard. Not that he minded one bit.

Her screaming his name as she came triggered his own release, covering Levy's dress and thighs in his cum.

Levy sat back down panting as she looked over at Gajeel who still had a look of extreme lust in his eyes. She watched as Gajeel took her cum covered hand into his mouth and slightly sucked on it, moaning as he did. This caused Levy to turn bright red before pulling up her dress suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~

'You idiot! You just masterbated on top of the guy you've been in love with for a year! What is wrong with you! Now he's going to think you're just some slut! What if he's disgusted by you now?' Levy screamed at herself.

As though sensing her concerns, Gajeel pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck, "Damn shrimp, I think I just fell more in love with you." He huskily whispered into her ear. "So you're not disgusted by me?" Levy asked timidly playing with a lock of his raven hair. "Are you kidding me! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Gajeel said before looking at the state of her dress. "By the way, Sorry about your dress." Gajeel said a bit embarrassed, "Sorry about your pants." Levy said before giggling.

"We are so meant for each other." She said still laughing. This stunned Gajeel to silence before he grinned, "I agree 100%."

Gajeel then took in his surroundings only the find that the rune cage was gone. "Um, how's is the rune cage gone?" He asked. "The task we needed to complete was to tell each other our true feeling for one another. Which we did." Levy said with a bright smile before getting off Gajeel and holding her hand out to him.

"We gotta get a move on if you wanna win! Only 3 more miles to the treasure." Gajeel gihied and took her hand and they walked towards their next location hand in hand.


	4. Gajevy (part 3)

~~~~~Gajeel and Levy~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

They cleaned up a bit before heading out to continue the game. About an hour later they finally came across the cave in which they would find the treasure.

The sight that awaited them when they walked in was mind blowing. Levy stood at the entrance and stared at the inside of the cave, speechless and slack jawed. Even Gajeel looked around in wonderment.

The inside of the cave looked like something from a fairytale. There were vines with gorgeous multi coloured flowers growing on them. There was a medium sized hole on the roof of the cave which allowed moonlight to shine through, brightening what should've been a dark cave. There were fireflies floating around lazily, making the cave look as though it was sparkling.

"Wow." Levy whispered as she looked around the cave with wide eyes and a content smile.

She was brought out of her stupor by the warm hand that encompassed hers. She looked up and into Gajeel's love-filled ruby red eyes. Her smile widened before she went on her tip-toes and stole a kiss from the giant man. Giggling she pulled at Gajeel's hand taking them closer to the treasure. Gajeel just smiled and shook his head at her in amusement.

Levy dragged them over to a tiny table which was kept in the middle of the room, on which she assumed they would find the treasure. Upon reaching the table she found a satin cloth covering what she assumed was the treasure. She dragged the cloth away apprehensively, worried about what she would find. She took one look at it before bursting into laughter, surprising the hell out of Gajeel. He looked over her shoulder before picking up the item on the table.

"A condom? Really? Real mature Mira." Gajeel grumbled but smiled when he saw his shrimp rolling on the ground with laughter, big fat tears running down her face.

In about 5 minutes Levy's laughter subsided into giggles. "Alright Shrimp lets go." Gajeel said as he began to walk towards the entrance of the cave, only to be struck in the face by another rune wall. "I'm starting to think these walls really don't like me." Gajeel groaned as he held his bruised nose. Levy giggled before looking up to see a couple words pop up on the screen. The language appeared foreign to Gajeel but Levy knew it immediately, "Larkain." Levy mutter before translating the words in her head. Gajeel looked at his shrimp with pride as he watched her translate, 'Yup, that's my girl' Gajeel thought proudly.

3 minutes later Levy was as red as an overripe tomato and Gajeel was still clueless. "Care to share, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"W...well, um... we e...either have t...to crack this very complicated c...code which might take days o...or..." Levy trailed off while biting her lip and turning a dangerous shade of red. "Or what shrimp?" He huskily whispered into her ear, smirking when she let out a harsh breath. "Or you h...have to touch me in a place no man has ever touched me before." Levy let out in a rush. "You mean I have to touch your...um...ass?" "You've already t...touched it s...so..." Levy trailed off. "Y...you mean...?" Gajeel said and pointed at Levy's nether region. She blushed even harder and nodded quickly.

Now Gajeel was conflicted, on one hand he would get to be the first man to touch Levy but on the other hand, she may not want to be touched. Plus what if he lost control? He would take her right there.

While Gajeel was processing, Levy came to a conclusion of her own.

"Gajeel...?" She called out timidly. "Hmmm?" He replied. "I don't mind you touching me. If I'm being completely honest I sorta want you to touch me. And before you start with the whole mating thing... I know already, a...and I want you... I...if yo...you'll have me of c..." Levy was cut of by Gajeel's lips as he kissed her roughly, licking and sucking her lips.

"You'll really be mine?" Gajeel asked quietly centimetres away from Levy's bruised lips. "Yes" Levy whispered just as quietly and the last of Gajeel's restraint came crashing down.

~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~

A/N:Ok so this mature content is a bit more mature than what I usually write so I'm I'm gonna put this in the next chapter. You can read that if you want.

Pls tell me if you like it or if you want me to tone it down a little. Thank you!

~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~

They slowly untangled their limbs, before looking at each other.

"Looks like we didn't need that condom after all." Gajeel said as he took at Levy's naked and sexed up body. Levy just hummed her response, too out of it to even form a coherent thought. A sense of pride filled Gajeel as he realised that he had done that to her. Only to be doused with a bucket of cold water when he saw the blood running down her legs and neck, along with a couple claws marks on her creamy white skin. He felt disgusted with himself.

"Gajeel...?." Levy ask timidly when she saw his worried expression. Levy's sweet voice threw him into a frenzy. 'She deserves way better than this, that me! What have I done.' Gajeel thought angrily before walking towards her bag and searched for some clothes for her. Considering the fact that he had ripped her clothes apart like some wild animal she'd need some new ones. He found a dress and handed it to her solemnly.

Levy took this as a sign of rejection and her haze of pleasure disappeared.

"Oh... um... ok. I understand." She said sadly. "Understand what?" Gajeel asked while putting on is pants. "That you um... are rejecting me. That I'm not good enough for you." Levy said quietly her eyes downcast.

Gajeel looked at her like she was crazy before lifting up her Chin to look into her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?! You think 'you' are not good enough for 'me'?! Are you insane?" He growled out. "But you wanted to get out of here so fast and you kept throwing me my clothes?" Levy's said very confused. "Lev, I am not good enough for you. Not the other way around. I mean, look at yourself, I practically mauled you! You deserve roses and someone who will make love to you not fuck you in a cave!" Gajeel ended vehemently before turning around to walk away. He was stopped by a small hand whipping across his cheek. "That was for trying to take my love away from me." Levy said with her hands on her hips while Gajeel stared at her in shock. Levy paid no attention to this and continued with her rant. "You don't get to decide what's good for me! You hear me Gajeel Redfox! I love you! And who the freak told you that I wanted any of those things? Hmm? Honestly that conventional love 'making love' you were talking about sounds like a bore. Gajeel you are what I want ok, and no ones gonna take you away from me not even you. Plus I for one really enjoyed your 'fucking' as you put it. I wouldn't mind another round either..."

Levy squealed as she was scooped into Gajeel's arms. "I'm sorry, I acted like an idiot." Gajeel said sincerely looking into Levy's eyes. Levy smiled and caressed his cheek, "Apology accepted. I love you Gajeel." "Love ya shorty. Now what was this about a second round?" Levy giggled and whispered, "Lead the way Love." Gajeel smirked and took off towards his house. Levy giggled before remembering something, "Gajeel? What about the game? Didn't you wanna win?" "Fuck the game shorty, the only thing I'm concerned about right now is pleasuring my girl." Gajeel said while Levy blushed red and smiled. "Welol then happy new year to me." She said under her breath snuggling closer to her dragon slayer/mate.


	5. Gajevy (lemon)

~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~

Gajeel pushed her onto the closest wall and ripped her dress off her body, throwing the dress away. "Last chance Lev. If we start this I won't be able to be gentle. I will not be making love to you I will be mating with you, breeding with you." Gajeel practically growled digging his growing fingernails into his palms as his eyes flashed and scales started to grow on his body. "What are you waiting for?" Levy whispered huskily into his ear before licking the shell of his ear.

That tiny movement destroyed Gajeel's sanity and he let out a snarl before pushing her into the wall and kissing her roughly.

He started to suck on her bottom lip, the pain from the action only heightening her pleasure. She moaned into Gajeel's mouth before pulling back and kissing and sucking down his neck before biting down on the sensitive skin. Gajeel groaned before trailing a hand down Levy's exposed body, moving slowly from her shoulders, tracing the curve of her back before resting his hand on the swell of her perfect ass. His other hand travelled over the front of her body, harshly pulling each nipple before he dipped down lower and lower, Levy writhing with desire trying to make him reach his destination faster.

After a torturous minute he finally reached his target. He slowly trailed the lips of her pussy, smirking as he felt the wetness present even on her outer lips.

"Look how wet you are for me." Gajeel breathed into her ear before shoving his finger in and out of her in a movement so fast it left her breathless. He brought the cum covered fingers into his mouth and sucked on one of them letting out a moan that caused Levy to shudder and become wetter.

"I thought your blood was sweet." He husked before shoving his fingers into her mouth roughly asking her to suck.

Levy sucked on the fingers thoroughly, twirling her tongue along the digits and moaning around them. She also allowed her hands to wander his naked torso pinching and rolling his nipples, causing Gajeel to moan out her name before he started pressing kisses along her neck. After she was sure she cleaned up every drop of her juices she let go with a pop,

a string of saliva connecting her to the digits.

Gajeel then dragged his saliva covered finger down her neck and over her nipple before reaching her pussy leaving angry red marks in its wake. He looked deeply into her eyes before shoving his index and middle fingers into her in one go causing her to scream out his name, something she was going to be doing much more often if he could help it.

Gajeel could barely think straight with the way her warm, slick walls clenched around his calloused fingers. All he knew was that he needed this women in every way possible. Without giving her much time to adjust he started to pump her harshly adding more fingers along the way. Levy screamed as she was stretched and bit his shoulder as he started to go faster and faster. One of his fingers found her g-spot and was rubbing against it ruthlessly. Levy clawed Gajeel's back as she came all over his fingers.

Gajeel then took his pants and boxers off and aligned her opening with his pierced dick, he looked up at her and gave her a sweet kiss before trusting into her pussy completely. Levy screamed out for perhaps the 100th time that night and held onto Gajeel tightly hoping for the pain to subside.

Gajeel dug his claws into his palms as he gently kissed away her tears whispering sweet words into her ears. Levy started to calm down as the pain began to slightly subside and she nodded against Gajeel's chest. Gajeel's started shallowly thrusting into her, letting her get used to the sensation. When she started to wiggle her hips to create more friction Gajeel again lost all semblance of control and roughly pulled himself out of her drawing a whine from the sexy fairy in front of him. Gajeel smirked before whispering in a commanding tone. "Get down on all fours love."

The feeling of being dominated, made Levy hornier and she got down in front of his sticking her ass up in the air and exposing her pink pussy to Gajeel. The man in question drank in the sight and got down on his knees behind her. He slapped her pussy a few times, making Levy shudder and moan out his name.

He then thrust into her without warning, filling her up with his dick. Levy yelled out his name again as she felt the cold metal slide against her sensitive walls.

Gajeel wrecked her pussy, sliding in and out of her wildly. Gajeel then slid his hands to the front of her body and started to play with her nipples. Pinching and rolling them between his fingers, heightening Levy's pleasure and making her cum, triggering Gajeel's release.

As Gajeel shot his seed into Levy his fangs elongated and he bit into Levy's neck, forever marking her as his.

~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~

A/N:Next is Bixanna!


	6. Bixanna (part 1)

~~~~~Bixslow And Lisanna~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"Bix, please calm down! I'm sure Freed didn't mean any harm." Lisanna called out to the man angrily stomping down the street with a pout on his face.

"But he's supposed to be my best bud... This is betrayal! Not to mention, they even made me leave my babies at the guild!" Bixslow whined.

Lissanna stifled a laugh and comfortingly pat his back, "Well think about it this way! At least now we can spend some time together!" She said cheerfully.

Bixslow perked up at that before shrugging and allowing his pout to dissipate, "You always have this way of getting me to see that bright side of things." He said and beamed at her.

Lissanna blushed and nodded, "W...Well we've gotta get a move on if we wanna win!" Bixslow nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her along with him.

Lissanna looked at their intertwined hands dreamily. She didn't know when she started to fall for the visor clad male but she had fallen hard and fast, and she didn't regret it one bit. But she wasn't ready to risk their friendship over this either.

She along with everyone else in the guild knew that Bixslow had a rather hard past. And while she didn't know the exact details she knew that he wasn't the happiest or most stable person no matter how much he may seem like it.

Little did she know, however, that Bixslow knew about her feelings and had fallen for her the first time he had seen her. But no matter how hard and soul crushing it was for him, he held back for the sake of her safety...

"We're almost there!" Bixslow exclaimed breaking Lissanna out of her trance and she finally took in the isolated looking forest they were in.

"Wait, almost near the 'X'? But Mira-nee surely wouldn't make it this easy." She thought out loud, before it hit her, "Wait Bix! It's a trap!" She screamed just as they bumped into the rune cage.

"Awww fiddlesticks!" Lissanna exclaimed rubbing the place where she hit her head. Bixslow just tapped his visor and gave Lissanna a wicked grin while she just stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and placed one palm on her cheek and the other on her head trying to soothe the pain.

Lissanna felt like she was in heaven! Bixslow was close enough to smell and he smelt like her favourite thing, chocolate. She unconsciously tilted her head into his palm and was about to close her eyes when there was a flash of blinding light and a couple words emerged on the walls of the rune cage.

Bixslow awkwardly coughed before pulling away from his love. He liked the feel of her in his arms way too much and that was dangerous for his self control.

Taking this as a sure sign of rejection Lissanna beamed brightly, as she often did when she was sad, and turned towards the words and away from him, willing the tears away.

She cleared her throat and began reciting what was written, "To Lissanna, act out your s...sexual k...kink with your p...partner. Or lose half a day."

Lissanna was a dangerous shade of red by the time she had finished while Bixslow looked like a gaping fish. 'Might as well! I literally have nothing to lose. Well except our friendship...' "Hey Bix are you gonna be comfortable with this?" Lissanna asked. Bixslow looked at her, shocked that she was even considering it. But who was he to pass up this fine opportunity. And so he just nodded.

Lissanna then asked Bixslow for his shirt. Bixslow took one look at her determination and quietly handed over his silk shirt.

He then watched in awe as his girl ditched her usual good girl vibe and turned into a sexy minx right in front of his eyes. First her gait changed, she seemed more confident. Then she took off her top right in front of him, giving him only a sneak peek of her lacy red and black bra before putting on the silk shirt. She then pulled off her jean shorts, and shoes leaving her in nothing but her underwear and his silk shirt. It was safe to say that Bixslow was as hard as his visor.

Lissanna then sauntered over to Bixslow, aka the subject of many of her sexual fantasies. 'Well this May be as close as I'll ever get to him, so might as well make this count!' And with that thought Lissanna became a woman on a Mission. A Mission go get as much pleasure out of the experience as she possibly could.

"Catch me." Lissanna said and she ran towards Bixslow and jumped into his arms. "Whoa!" Bixslow grunted as he caught her. "Careful there love! Don't wanna break anything now." "Well I knew you would catch me and I've always wanted to try this." She said as her hands slithered around his neck and her legs lock themselves around his waist.

"So what say you Bix? Wanna know what my kink is?" Lissanna whispered seductively, making Bixslow's dick throb with want. "Oh yes baby." Bixslow said just as breathily as he wound his arms below Lissanna's thighs trying to keep her away from his rock hard dick and to be able to feel more of her luscious skin. Hey, 2 birds right?

Lissanna giggled and whispered, "Well daddy, it involves me being a bad bad girl and in need of a couple spankings. And maybe after that as a special treat you could kiss me?"

"God damn woman you're killing me!" Bixslow exclaimed.

"Me? Never!" Lissanna said with the purest smile before grinding on Bixslow's abs, "What say you daddy? Are you up for it?"

"I would suggest you get your pretty little ass in gear. Take off your panties, bend over and place your hands on the tree over there little one." Bixslow said. Lissanna laughed again, "See that might be a little hard considering I have none on." She said teasingly. "You really have been a bad little girl! Now go to that tree and bend over for me."

"Yes daddy!" Lissanna said before hopping off and heading towards the (conveniently placed, for the plot) tree. She placed her hands on the tough bark and hiked Bixslow's shirt up revealing her round ass and dripping pussy.

Bixslow licked his lips subtly his throat suddenly feeling dry. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her pussy raw with his rock hard dick. But he knew that wasn't appropriate, or right so he fell back on his usual defence mechanism, teasing her.

"Wow babe you're so wet." Bixslow said before walking over to her and stroking her behind. Lissanna giggled and bit her lip impatiently waiting for what was to come.

Bixslow lifted his hand and brought it down swiftly, watching intently as her ass jiggled. Lissanna moaned out a word sounding suspiciously like 'more' and who was Bixslow to deny his little minx pleasure.

Lissanna moaned out louder and dug her nails into the bark. She was literally living out her fantasy and she was going mad with pleasure. "Oh daddy" she moaned, her mind a hazy mess.

Bixslow smirked as he saw Lissanna, happy that he could provide her that much pleasure, but then a dark thought crossed his mind, 'Would she have done this with anyone?'

This immediately dampened his mood and he stepped away.

Lissanna who was still getting over her rush didn't notice his change in mood until she turned around and looked at him. She reached out for him and placed her hand on his shoulder only to be pushed away.

"Bix what's wrong?" Lissanna asked while trying to push the hurt away. If he thinks he was gonna be a dick to her after she had just bared herself to him he was sorely mistaken.

Bixslow shook his head, trying to suppress his possessive thoughts. 'She isn't even mine...' he thought.

Just as Lissanna was about to question him again the bright light flashed and out popped another task. It read,

"To Bixslow, this is gonna be an easy one, cause I know you would kill me otherwise. So name 3 things you liked more about your ex than your current partner."

Bixslow was already pissed off about the whole situation and so took this opportunity by the horns.

"My ex was slimmer, smarter and not a fucking slut!" The words came out of his mouth before he could register them, but the minute he saw her expression he knew he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

As Lissanna processed Bixslow's words she felt an array of emotions, confusion, anger, sorrow and finally just pain. And like always she put on her smile to hide it.

"Penelope was a total catch wasn't she! It's so weird that you guys broke up! Anyways, look there goes the barrier! And I think I see the next map just outside the barrier. Onto the next!" Lissanna rambled off before reaching out to pull Bixslow along, before quickly retracting her hand, sheepishly smiling and turning towards the map and away from Bixslow.

Bixslow just looked at her with regret but she never saw it as she didn't turn back, not wanting him to see the tears running down her face.

* * *

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the late as fish cakes updates! I have published quite a few chapters tho... Hopefully that makes up for the tardiness...

I just really wanted to publish all 4 chapters to gather to prevent any inconsistencies and the like... I apologise!:(

I really hope you enjoy these new chapters though!:))


	7. Bixanna (part 2)

~~~~~Bixslow And Lisanna~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

As the two of them continued following the map a heavy silence settled upon them.

Lissanna was still heart broken whereas Bixslow was mentally kicking himself.

'How could I have said that? Urgh! I'm the worst! A slut really?! You know how she feels about you and yet you called her a...! You little fucker! May you rot in the depths of...' Bixslow's self thrashing was interrupted by Lissanna's soft voice, she still wasn't facing him though.

"Hey Bixslow! We're here!" 'Bixslow? She hasn't called me Bixslow in years...' he thought sadly. He sighed and looked up and saw a board reading, "HIGURASHI INN".

Lissanna walked in first, desperately trying to get rid of the puffiness of her face. She walked up to the cashier and came face to face with an ancient looking man and a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-late 50's. She instantly liked the both of them.

"Hi! Welcome to the Higurashi Inn. You can call me Ms Higurashi. And this right here is my Father, but you can call him grandpa." Ms Higurashi smiled warmly at the girl before taking in her face. The poor girl looked as though she had just cried a river and Ms Higurashi was sure it was in most part due to the guilty looking boy who followed suit. "Would you like to wash your face my dear?" She asked gently. Lissanna beamed and nodded. Ms Higurashi smiled back and lead her to the restrooms.

Bixslow just stood awkwardly at the desk while Lissanna walked away with the inn keeper for some mysterious reason. "You there boy!" Bixslow turned around and faced the old man. "Ya did something' stupid didn't ya?" Bixslow sighed but nodded and for some weird reason began spilling his guts to the old man he had never met before. "Ya really are an idiot ain't ya!" The old man said after listening to the story. "Well what are ya gonna do about it?" "I have no idea... maybe I should just walk out of her life... that would be so much easier for her! Ouch!" Bixslow rubbed his head where the old man had hit him with his walking stick, "So basically you're gonna run away cause it's easier. Grow some balls will ya! Ya don't find girls like her Everyday, girls that are willing to take your bull shit are rare indeed, so don't lose her!"

Bixslow mulled it over and then beamed at the old man. "Thank you grandpa!" The old man smiled back and handed him the keys to a room. "A woman named Mira from your guild asked me to give these to you. And also... you had better invite me to the wedding!"

Bixslow laughed but nodded just as Lissanna walked back in with Ms Higurashi, chatting and laughing with her as though they had been friends forever. But the minute her eyes landed on Bixslow, a brief expression of pain and reluctance passed through, which the man in question did not miss and he definitely didn't miss the slight pat of reassurance Ms Higurashi gave her or the glare she shot him.

Lissanna put up her preppy facade and walked towards Bixslow. "Let's go see what other fun surprises Mira has planned for us!"

They walked up to the 7th floor and to the room 777. The minute they walked into the suite they were locked in another rune cage, both avoiding any injuries this time.

"Well at least it's better than a forest right?" Lissanna said awkwardly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

The room itself was huge with soft lights and a traditional Japanese bed. The room had an almost warm and homely feeling with its traditional decor and Lissanna instantly knew that this was something she wanted to incorporate in her dream house.

Bixslow nodded in response trying to pluck up the courage to apologise. While doing so, he felt a tapping sensation on his feet and when he looked down he found the cutest bunny. When he picked it up, the bunny handed him a letter and disappeared into thin air. The letter read,

 _To Bixslow,_

 _Tell your partner something about yourself that you have never told anyone else before._

He handed the letter to Lissanna and decided to just blurt it all out.

"I killed my whole village..." Bixslow started causing Lissanna to abruptly stop reading. "I am the reason they're all dead." He continued, eyes downcast. Lissanna looked up at him mentally urging him to continue. He sighed and proceeded to do just that.

"I was born in a very poor village that had nothing but their beliefs to rely on and a particularly strong belief they had was that all magic was bad. So when my Mother decided to fuck a mage and had me as a result she had no choice but to hide me away especially considering my appearance. She managed to hide me away for 5 years before someone became suspicious and wandered into the house when she was away, only to find me inside playing with my dolls. He was terrified of me and ran out screaming, I remember him calling me a Monster, an abomination." Bixslow's sighed and sat on the bed with his head in his hands while Lissanna stood there frozen, not sure whether he would want her to comfort him.

"Soon the whole village had heard and they were not kind about it. They started throwing rocks at our house, calling my Mother names and sometimes even breaking into the house. My Mother fought them all off but she wasn't kind either and one day she just didn't. She let them take me. She watched them put me on the stake and she watched them try to set me on fire. Forget stopping them she blamed me for everything. She cursed my eyes and said that she wished I had never been born." Bixslow's voice cracked and Lissanna couldn't take it anymore she walked upto his and wrapped her arms around him, taking in his chocolate scent and wetting his coat with her tears. Bixslow huffed and wrapped his arms around her taking in the strengthening and calming feeling that came with holding her in his arms.

"That was my breaking point Lis, I felt this energy rushing out and I before I even knew what had happened I had taken the souls of all 132 people living in that village. Child and adult alike. I even took my own mothers soul. I became the Monster they all feared I would." "No!" Lissanna interrupted as she pulled away from him but only a bit, her face only a hairs breath away from his.

She gently lay her hand on his face before continuing. "No, you were never a Monster. You were only defending yourself and if that makes you a Monster then we all are. You are the most brave and caring and beautiful person I know. And knowing that you have become this person even after facing those demons is just a testament to how strong you really are." "Did you not hear a word I said woman! I killed my Mother in cold blood! I've murdered innocent children!" "I'm not saying what you did was right! But You cannot blame yourself for not being able to control powers you didn't know you had! And you were provoked into doing that. I know that you will always feel guilty about it, but that is just proof of your strong conscience. A lesser person would've given himself an out, you chose to accept this heavy burden when you could've easily not."

Bixlow got up abruptly and held onto Lissanna's upper arms looking at her desperately. "Please Lis, I'm trying to make you stay away from me! Don't you get it! What if I end up losing control again? What if I end up k... killing you on the spot? These hideous eyes of mine could kill you Lis! I wouldn't be able to survive that..." "Well you are never gonna lose me Bix... You are in control now. And I could never stay away from you, not when you have my whole heart." Lissanna said softly before removing his helmet. "And as for your eyes. I happen to think they are they most beautiful eyes in the universe." She looked into his overflowing eyes gave him a beautiful smile while wiping the tears off his cheeks. Bixslow's looked at Lissanna completely stunned. "Why do you try to fight for someone like me? Even after I hurt you..." he asked meekly. Lissanna giggled "Duh silly, it's cause I see so much in you that's worth fighting for."

They stayed that way for a couple minutes and were interrupted by a loud beeping sound coming from the ceiling light. The spell was broken and Lissanna immediately took a step back blushing a bright red. They both looked up and saw a message right next to the light.

To Lissanna,

What are your feelings towards your partner at this very moment?

'Oh what the hell he knows anyways.' Lissanna thought before answering. "Admiration for your willingness and strength to carry that weight on your shoulders. Respect for your courage, and your perseverance which led you to be who you are today despite everything that's happened to you." Bixslow bowed his head to hide the couple of tears that slipped out of the corners of his eyes. "And love... But I know you don't feel the same way so you can just forget I ever said that. I just wanted to be honest ya know." She said as she studied the floor with an avid interest.

"You win Lis..." Bixslow said before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her with all the love he could muster. Lissannas eyes shot open before she practically melted into him, one hand resting on his face the other making its way into his luscious blue locks. She closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of his warm lips against her own, he felt like home. He was her home and she was his.

* * *

 _A/N: Surprise! Inuyasha cameo!_

 _Ps:Does this make it a cross over?_

 _Pps:Pls tell me if you want me to include more cameos!_

 _Ppps:Thanks for reading!3_


	8. Bixanna (part 3)

~~~~~Bixslow And Lisanna~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Feeling emboldened by the kiss Lissanna began to explore Bixslow's body. She slid her hand down his body, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt. Bixslow sighed into her mouth and that only served to encourage her further. She gently slid her fingers back up before reaching the buckle that held his shoulder pads in place. She slowly started removing the buckle and let it drop to the ground when she was done.

Bixslow pulled away and proceeded to feather her neck with butterfly kisses. Lissanna moaned when he kissed the base of her neck. Bixslow grinned devilishly before sucking and biting right there causing Lissanna to writhe under him.

Needing more, she began to unbutton his second layer of clothing. She gently traced the exposed skin with her fingertips causing goosebumps to erupt wherever she touched him. Bixslow hummed against her neck in approval and the vibrations traveled right down to her core.

Needing some sort of friction she moved her lower half closer to him and her eyes shot open when she felt his hot and very erect cock bush against her wet pussy. They both moaned and ground against each other again. Lissanna let out a gasp and decided that she needed her release right then. She took Bixslow's hand and placed it on her heated pussy.

Bixslow was literally living his wet dream. He had the woman he was in love with practically begging for him to finger fuck her, a part of him still believed that this was all some messed up dream and tomorrow everything would go back to normal. He was brought out of his little monologue by the most erotic words he had ever heard in his life.

"Please daddy..." Lissanna mewled when Bixslow did not move. That seemed to shake him out of his stupor cause the next thing she knew she was sans underwear and knelt down on the bed doggy style. She screamed when she felt Bixslow's wet tongue graze her weeping lips. She writhed and moaned and Bixslow's tongue crept further into her pussy.

"Mmmh... B..Bixslow..." she moaned and Bixslow pulled out of her before spanking her sharply. "Nah ah ah, what are you supposed to call me baby girl?" "Daddy..." Lissanna muttered too lost in the pleasure of his touch. Bixslow spanked her again, this time a bit harder, causing her pussy to clench and throb, "I couldn't hear you, baby girl" "Daddy!" Lissanna said louder and almost screamed when she felt two of Bixslow's fingers fill up her hole. "That's a good girl." He whispered before pumping in and out of Lissanna's tight pussy.

Bixslow then added a third finger and stretched her completely causing Lissanna to cum with a loud cry. Lissanna slumped down completely exhausted and out of breath. "Can we stay here for a while Bix?" Lissanna asked sweetly and who was he to deny his angel anything. Bixslow pulled off his shirt and skirt-pants before jumping into bed with her and wrapping his arms around her. Lissanna sighed in contentment and snuggled up closer to him before falling asleep.

'What did I ever do to deserve you?' Bixslow thought to himself with a smile as he took in Lissannas beautiful features. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

Lissanna woke up from her sleep approximately an hour later and felt a delicious pain between her thighs. She saw that Bixslow was still asleep and thought that she would return the favour.

She crawled onto his body and ran her fingers over his delicious abs before reaching the waist band of his boxers. She pulled off his boxers and licked her lips at the sight in front of her. It was easily 7 inches and that was while it was still flaccid. She could feel herself becoming wet again when she imagined the sweet pain and pleasure his thick dick would give her.

She took his dick in her hands and began to pump him, slowly at first and then increasing her pace. He was hard almost immediately and she could hear him mumble something sounding like her name in his sleep. She giggled before taking his balls in her hands and massaging them. A drop of precum slipped out of his head allowing her to taste him. He tasted tangy and a bit salty but she surprisingly loved it.

She licked the underside of his shaft before sucking in his head and that was what finally woke him up.

"L...Lissanna..." Bixslow stuttered as he took in the sight of his angel crouched in between his legs with his cock in her mouth. "Ba... Baby girl I can't tell whether this is real or a dream..." he mumbled out before moaning loudly when she took half of his length into her hot mouth alternating between slow and fast. She suddenly pulled away and Bixslow opened his eye to see probably one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen.

His baby girl slowly slipped her top off and then placed her breasts around his cock and began pumping. "Real enough for you daddy..?" She asked cheekily. Bixslow groaned before fisting the sheets so hard that he tore them.

Lissanna pumped him faster and then slowly and then took his head in her mouth and sucked while massaging his dick with her boobs.

Bixslow was at his limit, seeing his angel swallow his dick was one thing but seeing her full breasts enveloping his throbbing dick pushed him over the edge and he came all over her face and breasts.

Lissanna giggled before wiping some of his cum off her face with her finger and sucking it. "Yum!" She said and Bixslow could've cum again right there.

Fuck anything he'd said before, Lissanna covered in his cum and giggling was definitely the most erotic sight he had ever seen and he would be damned if he ever let anyone other than him ever see this sight. She was his and his alone.

"What was that about baby girl?" Bixslow asked as a lazy grin took over his face. "Well I just wanted you to feel the way you made me feel... I hope it was good for you..." Lissanna said blushing a bright red. Bixslow's face almost split in two with a wide grin and he tackled her in a bear hug. "Of course it was good for me! Anything that involves the love of my life is amazing for me."

Lissanna's eyes widened at his words before starting to water. "That's the first time you told me you loved me." She whispered. Bixslow laughed before grabbing her face and pulling her into a Long kiss. "Well I promise to tell you that I love you so many times from now on that you will get sick of me saying it." Lissanna giggled before shaking her head. "Not likely." "Oh yeah! Well now you have challenged me and trust me baby girl! I never lose."

Lissanna giggled before going to the washroom with Bixslow following closely behind. She stood under the shower head and let the water wash away Bixslow's sticky cum. Bixslow just stood there for a minute marveling at the beauty in front of him that had actually agreed to be his. 'Actually... wait a minute. I never actually asked her to be my girlfriend did I! Oh shit... but how do I even do it.'

"Stop think so hard Bix your brain will explode." Lissanna giggled before continuing to wash her hair. "Oh really!" Bixslow ran into the shower and started tickling her. Lissanna laughed until she cried before Bixslow finally let her go. One water fight, that managed to get water on every surface of the washroom, and a heavy makeout session later they were both dry and dressed.

They walked out of the room and towards the front desk hand in hand. Ms Higurashi took in their lovestruck gazes and smiled brightly. "Glad to see that you two patched things up." Lissanna grinned and nodded, "Thank you for everything Miss Higurashi!" Lissanna said before hugging the beautiful woman. Miss Higurashi let out a hearty laugh and hugged her back before shooting Bixslow a 'hurt her and I'll rip your testicles off and feed then to you' look before letting go of the petit woman and returning to her desk. Bixslow gulped and slid the keys over to Miss Higurashi meekly thanking her.

Grandpa looked at the scene in front of him and smiled. 'Well looks like her motherly instincts are at play again. She does seem to be a lot like Her though, so I can see why.' Grandpa thought as he sent his Daughter a sad look. 'We all still miss her. I hope she's alright over there.'

Just then a middle aged man came rushing in, "Grandpa! Aunty! It's happening! Hitomi just went into labour! Sōta is gonna be a dad soon!" "Satori? Oh heavens! My great grand baby is on her way!" Grandpa screamed before rushing towards the front door as fast as possible. After denying Lissanna and Bixslow's offer to help with anything Miss Higurashi began to rush to the hospital as well. 'I can't wait to see you little one.' She thought as she opened the doors to the hospital.


	9. Bixanna (part 4)

~~~~~Bixslow And Lisanna~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Lissanna and Bixslow walked out of the Higurashi Inn a bit worn out but still tremendously happy! "That made me so happy! Did you see how excited they were for their grand babies birth!" Lissanna said giddily as they walked towards their next location, which thankfully was on the same map. Bixslow smiled and a thought ran through his head, 'I wonder if that's how Gramps would react if we had some brats of our own...'. The thought brought a broad grin on his face and he grasped Lissanna's hand and began running towards their next destination, 'I can't wait to find out...' (A/N for all those of you who are all like, "it's too soon Bix." And stuff like that, he has been in love with Lissanna for many years now but has never made a move so I hope that helps alleviate that worry a bit!:) PS: thanks for reading!3)

The map led them to an old tree. The prize they needed to find resided in the tree and they had to complete a task to get it. A bright light flashed again and it gave way to a series of golden letters appearing on the tree. It read,

To Bixslow,

You need to give Lissanna a lap dance in the clothes prepared for you behind the tree.

Ps, please don't kill me this was Mira's idea and don't worry I took revenge for you.

Pps, don't worry there is a barrier around the tree that makes you guys invisible and soundproof.

Lissanna looked around the tree and burst out laughing when she saw the flimsy Aladdin costume beside the tree. "My f... favourite Disney movie is A...Aladdin!" She got out in between giggles and Bixslow gave her a mischievous smile before grabbing the material. "Just sit back and relax baby girl. I'm gonna give you the best lap dance you've ever had." "I think you mean the only one Bix." Bixslow's smile grew wider and he gave her a kiss before moving to change behind the tree.

Bixslow sauntered out of his changing spot and Lissanna's mouth went dry. The flimsy material of the pants didn't do much to hide his junk and it didn't help that he had decide to go commando. The open jacket exposed his delicious abs and he had ditched his visor allowing her to see his gorgeous eyes. He should not look so good in an Aladdin costume!

Even though Bixslow felt rather silly in the costume, the clear lust present in Lissanna's eyes for him, renewed his confidence. He stopped right in front of the log she had chosen to make her seat and crouched down in front of her. He brought his face as close as possible to hers without actually touching her and then ran his face down her neck keeping the same distance as he had before, evoking an onslaught of goosebumps along her pale skin. He then proceeded to place feather light kisses along her arms making her shiver.

He suddenly pulled away and Lissanna let out a huff of disappointment causing a bright smile to erupt onto Bixslow's face. Lissanna practically melted when she saw that smile, she had never seen it before but she knew that she would do everything in her power to make that smile appear more often.

Bixslow's heart swelled when he saw Lissanna looking at him with that lovestruck expression. He eliminated all the distance between them by climbing into her lap and kissing her tenderly. It was the most perfect kiss either of them had ever had, it was filled with love and trust and comfort and in that moment they both knew that they had to be each other's End game, they had ruined each other for anyone else.

Lissanna tried getting closer to him and accidentally brushed her heated core against his erect dick. The innocent kiss was over and the heat started to build up again.

"I believe I owe you a lap dance baby girl." Bixslow said as he rolled his hips against her own eliciting a groan from both of them. Bixslow then started grinding into her core, his dick brushing against her dripping pussy with every roll. Lissanna's nipples had hardened, and were poking through her tank top. Bixslow pulled down her tank top and exposed her breasts.

He licked his lips and looked right into her eyes before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it, hard.

The new feeling was amazing to say the least but Lissanna could not take her eyes off the intense look in Bixslow's. That look was making her literally cream her panties. He then started playing with her other nipple and Lissanna knew that she needed more. She slipped her hands into his 'jacket' and swiftly removed it before moving towards his ear. "More daddy." She pleaded as she ground into him.

Bixslow got the message loud and clear and slipped off her panties and shorts, he was about to put a finger inside her when Lissanna stopped him. "Fuck me daddy" she whispered. Bixslow was shocked for a moment before he looked at her with a little uncertainty. "But this is your first time Lis, are you sure you want it here and now?... And with me?" Lissanna grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him soundly. "Yes Bixslow, I want it here and now and most importantly I want it with you. I don't care about the where Bixslow I just want to give my virginity to the man I love, if you want to of course.." Bixslow beamed his special smile again and nodded vehemently before kissing her.

He laid her down on the grass and took off his pants. He then began to kiss her neck hoping to distract her from the pain that he was surely gonna cause her.

He then pulled out a condom from his wallet (he wants kids but he doesn't want them without having a proper conversation with his girlfriend #beresponsible) and sheathing himself with it.

He positioned himself near her entrance and began to suck on her nipple, slowly stretching her pussy little by little as he slid into her.

Lissanna started to squirm due to the uncomfortable feeling and Bixslow started whispering sweet things in her ear hoping to make things as easy as possible for her. He finally reached the final barrier of her virginity and he sucked on her neck before breaking through. A few tears slid down her cheeks due to the painful feeling but Bixslow immediately wiped them away alternating between trying to make her laugh and saying to sweetest of things to her. When she felt comfortable enough for him to move he began slowly rocking himself in and out of her pussy electing moans and groans from the woman under him. He slowly started to pick up the pace bringing Lissanna to new heights of pleasure.

He then bent both her knees and brought them up to rest near her stomach allowing himself to thrust much deeper and earning screams of his name as a reward (well along with the obvious).

He suddenly hit a spot in her that made her see stars and she came while crying out his name, her pussy milking him for all he was worth. He continued thrusting into that spot sloppily and it wasn't long until she gripped onto his forearms and clenched her pussy around him as she came for the second time, triggering his own release.

They fell to the ground panting and just enjoying each other's presence. Lissanna snuggled into his side, "I love you Bis" she said with a beautiful smile and Bixslow literally had no words, well other than, "I love you Lissanna, so... Um... would you want be my Girlfriend?" Lissanna laughed and nodded, "Of course I'll be your Girlfriend."

After just resting and talking for a while Bixslow and Lissanna got up and changed washed up a bit with the water they were carrying before putting on their clothes again. Lissanna had just put on her clothes and turned around to find the tree to have disappeared and in its place she saw an object. She picked it up and started to laugh till she cried and that was the condition Bixslow found her in after he had finished changing. "What?" He asked puzzled. She handed him the object and he face palmed. "Really, a surgical kit? Real subtle Mira..." "Well anyways let's get moving shall we? I feel like going on a date." "Sure! Where do you wanna go?" "Oooh I heard there was a new doctor who performs castration, we could go there! What too soon?" "Baby girl you'd better run.." Lissanna shrieked and ran away laughing, Bixslow following close behind the competition Long forgotten...

* * *

A/N: Surprise again! 4 updates in one day!( after about 6 months) How awesome am I!:P

Please tell me your fav and least favourite parts of the story! All reviews are welcome!

Ps:Thanks for reading!3

Pps:Instead of Nalu the next ship is going to be Miraxus cause that is pretty much the most requested one, and I'm really excited to write it:P Hope you guys like it!


	10. Miraxus (part 1)

~~~~~Mirajane and Laxus~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"Did you have to drag me into your messed up games as well?" Laxus groaned as he followed Mira, who had the map. "Of course I did! I mean who else knows me like you do?." Mira said with a wink, and a slightly red face. Laxus smirked as he picked up his pace to match hers. "Damn right! I am the only one who knows what you like. I am the only one who can control you Mira." He hotly whispered into her ear, and Mira quickly started to resemble a tomato.

~~~~~Mirajane's POV~~~~~

'Of course you are.' I thought as I began to reminisce about all the antics we got up to when we were teenagers. Laxus was my first, well everything. He took my first kiss when we were 10 and 13 respectively, he was my first boyfriend at age 15 and i gave him my virginity when I was 18. But it all ended the day he left Fairytail. Which happened to be the day after we had first had sex. He just disappeared without telling me anything! The next time a saw him was during the battle of Fairytail.

At first I was angry that he would do such a thing but after that I was just sad, no, heartbroken. I had given him everything I had and he had just tossed it all aside. I had loved him for as Long as I was in Fairytail yet all of it meant nothing to him.

'Well if it meant nothing to him then, I Guess I shouldn't care either. But his ego could be brought down a couple pegs.' I thought.

I peeked at him longingly before covering it up with a smirk and pulling him closer by his collar, "Not anymore Lax." I whispered before letting him go. I looked at his baffled expression and laughed.

~~~~~Laxus's POV~~~~~

'What the fuck does she mean, not anymore?!' I thought angrily. I was the only man to ever touch her... right? She couldn't have been with another man! She was mine goddammit! But I did leave her all alone after that night, oh no...

That was the one thing I regretted the most, leaving her behind like that. I didn't even regret the battle as much as I did this.

Just as I was mulling all of this in my mind I felt Freed's magic and stopped. Mira did too. There was a blinding light before a list of rules popped up before us.

'Place your intertwined hands on the rune wall. 2 questions will be asked, one for each contestant. If you do not want to answer the question, you may kiss your partner.'

"Seems simple enough" Mira said with a gentle smile before intertwining our hands and placing it on the wall. She looked at our hands so sadly and I felt like the biggest scumbag on the planet which I probably was. Just as I was trying to figure out what to say, the question appeared

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"For Laxus, how many people have you slept with."

Laxus gulped down, this was not going to end well. "Around 12" He muttered shamefully as he tried to look anywhere but at Mira. "I had been in a pretty dark place when I left and well..." Seeing how uncomfortable he was, Mira just squeezed his hand and gave him a sad smile before looking at the wall again. 'Ara... I mean I knew it but hearing from his own mouth that he had slept around, it isn't easy. I Guess that was all I ever meant to him.' She thought mournfully. "To Mira" the next question appeared. "How many people have you slept with."

"How unoriginal." Mira said with a fake laugh as she turned away. Seeing her reaction Laxus's heart started beating faster, 'No way.' He thought.

"2." Mira said, and the wall came down.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I have finally figured this out! i shall be posting new Chapters ever week! And random fanfic whenever i feel like it!

i went on a complete writing spree so there are a couple chapters already ready.

So look forward to it!

Thank you all for reading!33


	11. Miraxus (part 2)

~~~~~Mirajane and Laxus~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

'No way, no way, no way.' That was the only thing going through Laxus's head as they continued their trek. He knew he had no right to judge her and he didn't, he had done much much worse after all. But knowing that the woman he loved and had been with almost forever had slept with someone else, it made him want to bash his head against a wall. Or better yet, go back in time and tell himself not to leave!

Mira walked in front of him in a similar mood, before she couldn't ponder the question anymore and had to ask. "Do you love any of the women you slept with?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to know the answer but she had to, this was all so she could finally move on. If he said yes then she could have a little hope, she was one of those women after all. But if he said no... welp it was time to find herself a new beau!

Laxus looked at her in shock before vehemently shaking his head. Of course he didn't love any of those girls! He loved her!

That was enough of an answer for Mira, she gave him a sad smile before continuing on. Laxus was so confused. Why was she sad about that? Shouldn't she be happy? Unless she found someone and wanted that for him too? No way, absolutely not! She was his and he'd remind her of that.

As they neared a huge waterfall they sensed Freed's magic again. "Ready for round two?" Mira asked with a fake smile. Laxus was anything but ready. After the previous round, he didn't know how he was going to handle this one!

The question materialised on the trunk of a large tree next to them. "Task for both Mira and Laxus. Describe your hottest sexcapades to your partner."

Neither knew what to do. 'Remember to put Freed on hit list.' Laxus mentally noted before taking a seat on a nearby log and asking Mira to join him. Mira obliged and Laxus began his tale. "She was a virgin, and the hottest creature to live in my books." He began and Mira flinched. 'This is going to be painful.' She thought but smiled and continues listening to him.

"We had gone on a date, we had been dating for over 3 years at this point but I was waiting, I wanted to do it right ya know. I took her to the garden maze, it was our special spot. I'd asked her to be my girlfriend there." Laxus said as he stared straight at Mira. He watched as the pieces began falling into place.

"It started as a make out session but the minute I smelt her delicious arousal it turned into so much more. I grabbed her amazing ass and brought her closer and the little minx started grinding on me." With each word Laxus's voice became huskier while Mira became more and more aroused. "I whispered to her how much I loved her as I began stripping her and she whispered it back. When I finally got all her clothes off I was met with the sight of an angel, amazing blue eyes, the most kissable plump lips, Long creamy neck that I wanted to sink my teeth into, beautifully round breasts with dusty pink nipples and the most delicious smell I'd ever smelt coming from her virgin pussy."

Mira shivered and began to squirm as she vividly recalled the details. Laxus began to smell the familiar smell of her arousal and gulped down but continued. "I bent down and kissed a trail down her creamy neck to her boobs, leaving a trail of raised red lines from my fangs. I then licked one erect nipple while I pinched to other. She gasped underneath me and ground her soaking pussy against my dick and shuddered when she rubbed herself against my zipper. I sent a light jolt of electricity through her as a punishment but to my surprise, this kinky goddess became more aroused."

Laxus stopped when he heard Mira panting and the scent of her arousal had increased 10 fold. "She then proceeded to rip off all my clothes, good thing I brought my spare." He said with a chuckle which had her almost creaming herself. "She reached out and pumped me a couple times, her thumb brushing over my slit before I began sliding two fingers into her hole stopping all her movements. My mouth soon joined, first licking her outer lips and then latching onto her clit and sucking, letting my teeth graze her pussy once or twice. Out of curiosity I released some electricity through my fingers in her pussy as I pumped her and just as I expected she screamed my name out before squirting all over my hand and face. And I'll be damned if I say that wasn't the hottest thing I had ever seen in my life. I would love to hear her scream my name again. Or let me suck her delicious pussy." He said in a gruff voice and Mira moaned, one of her hands gripping hard on his forearm biting her nails into his skin.

Laxus groaned and adjusted his hard on. "While she was still dazed, I slammed myself into her and she cried out as she gripping onto my forearm, something she did when she was trying not to cum. I let her adjust for a while before shallowly thrusting into her, her warm and wet pussy clenching onto my dick for dear life. I damn near came from how tight she was but she had to cum first. My shallow thrusts became savage as I ploughed into her. I kissed her hard and slipped one of my hands onto her nipples before releasing a burst of electricity there that was her undoing. As she came her claws extended and ripped at my back. That was my undoing. I pulled one of her legs onto her shoulder and pounded into her, my ballsac slapping her pussy roughly and came as I screamed her name." Mira was sweating and shivering as she held back her orgasm. Just his voice alone had brought her to this state.

It was quiet for a couple minutes and Mira was beginning to calm down but then he leaned over and whispered, "Mira, cum." And just like that she let go. She cried out his name to the heavens and looked at him with a dazed expression.

Laxus smiled at her cute expression and pulled her in for a kiss. "You're it for me Mira. All those other girls none of them matter. I want you Mira, I will always want you. I understand if you like that other asshole more than me but I will change your mind. I will make you love me again, cause I love you with everything I have." Laxus said softly before wrapping his arms around her. He felt Mira's tears soak his jacket and hastily looked up at her. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t..." he was cut off by Mira's lips and she kissed him with all the love she could muster. "I love you too, Laxus. I've missed you so much! But why the hell did you leave me behind?! Did I not mean enough to you to make you stay? I opened up my heart to you Lax and you walked away, the day after you took my virginity! I was so heart broken that I slept with Jet! I wanted the pain to go away! Cause I gave you everything I had and you just fucking walked away! Was I not worth staying for?!" Mira was almost hysterical as she punched Laxus again and again with tears streaming down her face while he just stood there and took it.

"I'm sorry Mira, so fucking sorry. Love you're worth the world! I'm so fucking sorry I left, I never wanted to hurt you like this. I'm sorry." Laxus gently said and Mira stopped hitting him, she just wrapped her arms around him and sunk into his chest. "I missed this, I've always felt so safe in these arms Lax and you took that away from me!" She said softly. "I'm sorry." Laxus replied. "Your voice was what I looked forward to hearing the most you know that, and you took that away from me too! And I could get lost in your eyes, I could bare my soul and my body before your eyes and you took that away! You made me bare myself in front of some other guy!" Mira wept.

They were both heartbroken, that's why they did it. Laxus had left and Levy had just told Jet that she saw his as a Brother and nothing else. They had felt each other's pain and a lot of wine later she had ended up in his room. She remembered how it was waking up the next day after she had slept with Jet, She ran out of his apartment and had cried for hours when she reached home. She felt disgusted with herself and wanted to wash everything off of her body.

"That will never happen again Mira, I promise. I will never leave you again." "That's what you said the last time Lax." Laxus sighed and brought her body closer to his own.

"Well Atleast now I know why you didn't mate with me." Mira softly whispered to herself before pulling away and shaking her head. "I love you Lax but I can't trust you anymore."

Mira walked towards the wall and placed her hand on it, taking deep breaths. "Same story as his." She said and the wall went down.


	12. Miraxus (part 3)

~~~~~Mirajane and Laxus~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Laxus looked at Mira's back with wide eyes. Had he heard her right? Cause he could've sworn she said that he didn't mate with her so that he could leave. But that wasn't it at all! Sure 2nd gen dragon slayers could control their urges better than the 1st gen but it was still excruciatingly hard, especially when you are in love with the person you are having sex with. Wait, doesn't that mean she'd wanted to mate with him.

Laxus's whole face lit up at this thought. 'She wanted to mate with me!' He thought but then his whole mood fell flat when he realised which tense he'd used. No, things couldn't continue like this! He wouldn't let it!

"Mira, Stop. Please." Laxus said with so much sadness in his voice that Mira was shocked stiff. She quickly put on a mask of nonchalance and turned around only to find the dragon slayer about 2 centimetres away from her face.

He gently caressed her face with his rough hands and Mira instinctively snuggled into them. Laxus softened at this and sent her a hopeful smile. "Mira... I..."

"Umm excuse me. You two!" A warm and happy voice called out. They both turned around to see a girl in pink wearing a short skirt and a blood red pendant accompanied by a young girl with short black hair. "I sincerely apologise for interrupting but I seem to have bought too many things and I need some help getting them to the temple." She said with a sad face. That is when they saw the piles and piles of bags surrounding the young girl.

Laxus sighed as he saw Mira cheerfully nod and run towards the girl to help her. 'Aw man!' He thought to himself but smiled when he saw Mira happily conversing with the child, whose name was Nao, as they walked towards a nearby temple.

He picked up the remaining bags and walked beside the girl. "Thank you so much for helping out. My name is Haruka Ozawa, and you are." "Laxus Dreyer." He said gruffly. "Well Mr Dreyer, I'm sorry for interrupting you and your Wife. That seemed like such romantic moment. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't necessary." She said with literal stars in her eyes. "No worries, and she ain't my Wife." Laxus begrudgingly admitted. "Oh, Girlfriend then?" She asked. "Well She was but then I did something stupid." Laxus surprisingly admitted. "Oh? What did you do?" Haruka asked gently, "I left her without a word. And now she doesn't believe me when I told her that I won't leave her again." Laxus said sheepishly. Haruka smiled, he reminded her of a certain red eyed man. They were both clueless when it came to women.

"Do you think you could do something to reassure her? Something beyond words. Something tangible perhaps. That's all women want, to know that they are loved. You leaving probably hurt the poor lady very much but I'm sure she still wants you, otherwise she wouldn't be here with you now would she?" Haruka said and gave the man a pat on the back, "Don't give up Mr Dreyer, but don't expect her to just blindly believe you either." And with that they reached the last step and walked into the temple. "Would you two like some tea?" Haruka asked the couple but they didn't really have a choice considering Nao had already begun pulling Mira into the temple.

Laxus and Haruka chuckled and followed them into the temple.

They opened the door and were met with the sight of a young man sleeping in a sleeping bag. Haruka smiled at her little caterpillar and tried to shake him awake. "Yakumo! Get your lazy ass up! We have guests." She said before instructing them to sit as she prepared the tea.

Laxus looked at Mira playing with Nao and smiled. 'She'd be a great Mother.' He thought before looking at the man in front of him. He had still not woken up. Needing advice, he got up and followed Haruka's scent into the kitchen. "How am I supposed to win her back? I have absolutely no idea!" Laxus said to the young girl and she giggled. "Mr Dreyer..." "Laxus." He interrupted "Laxus, what do you think is something tangible you can give her to show her that you're in it for the Long haul?" Haruka asked as she poured the tea into two cups and a glasses of juice for Nao. "I don't know... a ring?" He said hesitantly. "Well yeah that is a possibility but only if you're ready for it." She replied and handed him a plate filled with cookies. He took two and chewed on it as he pondered everything. Haruka took a seat on the counter and waited for him to come up with an answer.

He had dated Mira for 3 years before. But then all that shit happened and both of them changed. But their feelings for each other never did, they still loved each other! And the thought of marking her, getting married to her, watching her carry his kids. All these things weren't scary for him in the least. In fact he looked forward to it.

Coming to his conclusion he looked at Haruka with a huge smile. "I'm ready." Haruka squealed and hugged him before letting go and giving him a stern look, "This is a huge decision for her too so don't give her too much grief if she asks for some time or something along those lines is that understood?" She said. "Yes, ma'am." He mockingly said. And she smiled before remembering something. "Wait right here! I have just the thing."

Haruka ran to her room and found what she was looking for before running back. "One of my friends, Atsuko Gotou recently started her own jewellery line. This was the first engagement ring she ever made." She said before opening the box. The ring had a thin silver band and a gorgeous black diamond surrounded by tiny pink diamonds. "It's perfect." Laxus said. "Well of course it is! It's Atsuko's creations after all! So what say? Would you like to use this to propose?" Haruka asked, Laxus looked at her and smiled like a mad man. "Yes please! How much does it cost? Can i wire the money into your bank account or something?" "Oh don't worry about it! Atsuko gave it to me for free, she said it was to make Yakumo think of finally asking me to marry him. But seeing as how that's a lost cause, I would like you to have it." Haruka said cheerfully as she handed the box into a dumbstruck Laxus's hands. "Are you sure? I'm sure this cannot be cheap." "As I said, I got it for free! It'll be wrong to charge you!" Haruka said and Laxus beamed at her before pulling her into a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Haruka laughed and hugged him back. "Just remember to invite me to the wedding!" She said and hugged him back.

Mira and Nao walked in at that moment, a sleepy Yakumo walking behind them. Mira and Yakumo froze for a second as they took in the scene in front of them. Yakumo cleared his throat bringing them out of the hug and Laxus turned around to see a crestfallen Mira. 'Oh shit!' Laxus thought. Mira looked uncertain as to what to do for a moment before she turned to Haruka with a small smile, though her eyes gleamed with disgust. "Thank you for your hospitality miss Haruka but I think it's time for us to leave." She said coldly and Haruka was about to explain, but Mira had turned on her heel and begun walking away.

"I'm so sorry Laxus... I didn't mean too..." Haruka began but was cut off by a gentle smile from Laxus as he ruffled her hair. "Don't worry squirt. Wasn't your fault." Haruka was about to say something but was cut short by Yakumo as he pulled her into his chest, "I think it's time you go after your partner." He said and pulled Haruka closer to him.

Haruka was stunned quiet. This was new. Since when was Yakumo the possessive type? But it's not like she minded it. She snuggled closer into him completely oblivious to the dragon slayer charging out of the door.

"What were you guys doing?" Yakumo asked gruffly as he spun the woman in his arms, to face him. This was a rare occasion so Haruka decided to play with him. And replied with the most vague answer she could think of. "I was giving him something." "Giving him something?." "Yes, giving him something." "Well it had better not have anything to do with those pretty lips of yours." He growled into her ear and Haruka could feel her panties flooding. This was very new. "And what if it was?" Haruka daringly said. "Well then I'll make sure that those lips are so swollen you won't be able to talk without feeling that sting, and we wouldn't want that now would we." He said huskily and she would've stripped him and made him deliver on his promise if not for Nao tugging on her top with a red face.

A naughty idea came to her, "oh it definitely had something to do with my mouth." She whispered hotly before pushing him away and dragging Nao along with her. "Run Nao! The big bad Monster is out to get you!" She screamed and laughed as she saw Nao squeal with delight at the new game and run faster. "Oh I'm so gonna get you for that!" Yakumo yelled with a smile on his face as he ran after his girls.

* * *

A/N: The extra characters are all from "Psychic Detective Yakumo". One of my favorite shows ever! Go check it out it you'd like!

Ps: It's my birthday today! so I shall be kind and give you all an extra chapter this week:P:) Enjoy!~~

PPs: That did not sound so douchey in my head:P

Like always, thanks for reading!


	13. Miraxus (part 4)

~~~~~Mirajane And Laxus~~~~~(part 4)

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Laxus ran after Mira with the ring in his pocket and away from view. "Mira! It wasn't what it looked like!" Mira stopped then and turned angrily. "Oh, so it wasn't you hugging some random girl then. So I was mistaken." She huffed. "Look I hugged her because she helped me with something nothing else!" "You guys were gone for 15 mins Lax, I think I can Guess what she helped you with." Mira said mockingly but regretted those words when she looked at Laxus's face. "Do you really think so little of me Mira?" He asked, hurt.

"No, no I know you wouldn't do that." Mira said calmly after taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Lax, I know how I acted was unwarranted. I'll apologise to Haruka next time we see her. I mean we aren't even going out of anything. What you do is your business." She finished and was about to pull away when Laxus pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "No." "Lax?" "No! I refuse to let you go! I want my business to be your business, I want it to matter to you! I was happy when you stomped out of there because I saw how jealous you became and was even happier when you said you thought I wouldn't do that! Mira, I love you. And I'll tell you how many every times I need to to make that go through your head. You are my universe Mira and I'll be damned if I let you go! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to mark you, I want to get married to you, I want to have babies with you. I want to grow old with you and wake up every morning to you sleeping beside me. Mira I want only you, no I need you Mira. This wasn't how I planed to do it, hell i didn't even have a plan yet, but Mirajane Strauss will you marry me?" Laxus asked as he got down on one knee.

He had bared his souls to her and now all her could do was wait and see what she would do. Mira was shocked stiff. She was happy, she was confused, she was scared but above all she felt that it was right. Being Laxus's Wife, it felt right to her.

She jumped into his arms and said yes over a million times. Laxus laughed happily and spun her around before slipping on her ring. "This is what Haruka was helping me with." Laxus murmured into Mira's ear and she became a brilliant scarlet shade. "Oh god I'm a terrible person." Mira wailed and buried her head into Laxus's shoulder. "I love you Mira." Laxus said as he gently kissed Mira. Mira sighed into the kiss and melted into Laxus's body. Laxus slipped his tongue into Mira's mouth and she moaned. They were stopped by a sharp whistle.

"Yeah guys I'm really really really happy for you guys but we have a 8 year old here so yeah PDA control please." Haruka's teasing voice was heard and that's when they realised that they had garnered an audience. Nao has turned a colour that could rival Erzas hair while Haruka had her hands on Naos eyes and Yakumo had a hand around Haruka's waist. There were also a couple old folks climbing their way up the stairs who stood and watched, as they made out near the entrance of the shrine.

Laxus laughed loudly while Mira giggle before untangling from Laxus and giving Haruka a huge hug. "I'm so sorry about how I acted, I just..." "Don't worry about it at all! I'd act the exact same if I found Yakumo with some strange girl as well!" Haruka said as she returned the hug. "Now let's see that ring gurl!" Haruka said with a giggle. And took the bar-maids hand in her own. "I knew it would suit you!" Haruka said happily and gave Mira another hug. "Congratulations you guys! I'm so Glad you made up. I mean you guys are so obviously in love with each other! It's so cute!" Haruka said again before Yakumo shook Mira's hand politely and Nao gave Mira a hug as well as an adorable smile. Laxus lightly ruffled Haruka's hair. "Thank you Haruka. If you ever need us just call or come to our guild hall, alright?" Laxus said and Mira nodded her head in agreement. Haruka smiled and thanked them back before the couple said their goodbyes and continued their journey.

"I'm going to be your Wife soon!" Mira excitedly said as waked through a ruin and towards their goal. "I cannot wait future Mrs Dreyer." "Mirajane Dreyer. It has a nice ring to it." Mira happily said and they stopped once again as they felt Freed's magic. "How many traps did he make!" Laxus groaned and wrapped his arms around Mira. She giggled and they both waited for the question to show up.

'Do something (sexually) to your partner that they have never done before.

PS: I have placed runes around here so no one will see or hear you.

PPS: If you refuse this challenge, you lose half a day.'

"Laxus anything you haven't done?" Mira asked, Laxus sheepishly shook his head. "You?" "Umm... I don't know..." Mira innocently causing Laxus to smile. "Alright let's figure this out then! What about a Tit job, hand job or ass job?" "Umm yeah I've given a tit job and a hand job. But what's an ass job?" Mira asked. "You trust me Mira?" Laxus sneakily said with a smirk. "Yeah..." "Then leave it all to me."

~~~~~Lemons, Citrus, Grapefruit~~~~~

Laxus first asked Mira to strip and she obliged, giving him a mini strip show in the process. Mira slowly pulled down the straps of her dress till her waist and then let in fall onto the ground. Left in her strapless bra and thong, she slowly dragged her hands up, and cupped her breasts before taking of her bra. The sight of her bare breasts, and her little strip tease already had Laxus hard as a rock.

Mira looked up at Laxus when she was done and gulped when she saw him come closer. He caressed her face and pressed sweet kisses all over making her smile before reaching her lips. He began the kiss nice and slow but it became rough the minute she moaned. He pulled his slightly elongated fangs over the bottom lip making her gasp and slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting ever crevice.

He then began pressing kisses along her creamy neck stopping to suck at many spots, before continuing this even lower. The pain and pleasure had her wet and panting and he hadn't even touched her pussy lips. "Love, how are you already this aroused? I've barely touched you." Laxus said with a smug smile just as he descended onto her nipple. "Lax... umh... only you Lax... only for you." Mira panted our and Laxus smiled at her so lovingly that Mira actually got emotional, "Damn right."

Laxus walked Mira toward the nearest wall and asked her place her hands on the wall and bend over. Mira did as she was told and was shocked when she felt Laxus plunge his dick into her with no warning. He then took out his lubed dick and slid it in between her butt cheeks rubbing against her anus every time. Mira moaned at the new sensations and squealed when she felt his sac slapping against her pussy with every thrust.

Laxus ground against her ass roughly before smacking on round asscheek. Mira squealed before starting to jiggle her ass for Laxus's viewing pleasure. Laxus breathed out at the sight before slipping three of his fingers into her tight cunt at the same time. Mira screamed just as she was about to cum and squeezed her ass around Laxus making him cum all over her hair and back. Laxus sighed in contentment as he made shallow thrusts against her ass.

He then got up and picked up a piece of cloth and some water. When her came back he saw the hottest sight he had ever seen. Mira was sliding her fingertips over her back and popping them into her mouth to taste his cum. "Mira..." he growled out and she gave him an innocent smile.

Laxus picked her up, wrapped her up in his coat and teleported into his home. "What about the competition, I thought you hate losing." "My dear fiancée, I think I just won." Laxus said smugly, "besides if I know your scheming little brain, then no one is going back to the guild tonight." Mira laughed at that and looked at him innocently, "Whatever do you mean my love?" "Aw screw it, now about what I saw. It seems by love is hungry, and I can think of a way to feed a starving soul like yours." He said wickedly. Mira burnt red and her arousal spiked, needless to say those two didn't leave the house for quite a while.

* * *

A/N: Nalu is next! and well it is the steamiest thing i have ever written in my life...

So i hope you like it!


	14. Nalu (part 1)

~~~~~Lucy And Natsu~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy yelled as she nearly tripped over her own legs (A/N: true story, happens to me Atleast twice a day) for the 100th time. "But Luce, we have to win!" Natsu whined. Lucy huffed but melted when she saw his adorable pout. "Alright fine." She murmured and picked up her pace, as she walked further away from the main road and into the forest. As she trudged along she took a moment to look at Natsu's hand wistfully.

~~~~~Lucy's POV~~~~~

'How the hell have I been in love with this stupid, dense, lovable dragonslayer for over two years!' I thought to myself angrily as I tore my gaze away from Natsu.

Initially when I realised my feelings for him I decided to play it coy with a couple gentle touches and kisses here and there but he would not get the message! So I tried more obvious tactics. I even went as far as to walk out of my shower in only a towel, in front of him, and he just asked me what I wanted to eat that day!

I finally had enough and decided to pull out the big guns. The other day we had gone to the library and I decided to wear a short skirt. Only a short skirt. Halfway through our visit I had even gone down on my hands and knees in front of him in search of a 'book', no doubt exposing my entire pussy and ass to him and he still didn't say or do anything! In fact he just impatiently whined behind me the whole time about being hungry.

Now I know you must be thinking, "Why don't you just ask him out yourself?" And to that I say, 'We are a team and best friends, what if I tell him my feelings and get rejected. I mean I know it's cliqued but had I gotten even the tiniest hint that he was interested in me in that way I would've asked him out faster that Laxus could teleport. But unfortunately he just doesn't seem to look at me like that, I presume I'm way past the friend zone at this point and entering sisterhood along with Erza. Ha ha maybe I will end up becoming a nun, that seems to be the next best course of action.'

I was rudely awakened from my daydream when I bumped into Natsu's back. "I can smell Freed. This might be our first challenge." Natsu said with his classic 'I'm all fired up look' that even boosted my morale. I smiled and nodded before nearly being blinded by a huge burst of light.

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

'Tell your partner a secret about yourself. A kinky secret.'

The question read and Lucy went red. She debated with herself on whether to do this or not before nodding to herself reassuringly and getting onto her tip-toes to reach Natsu's ear. "I've always wondered how it would be to get fucked in the ass." She whispered hotly to him and allowed her lips to gently caress his ear. Natsu's hand seemingly acted out on its own as it wrapped an arm around her and kept her there. "I want to fuck you in the ass. Hard." Natsu growled out into her ear and Lucy's panties were immediately flooded.

She pulled away slightly and gazed into his heated eyes. She was just about to open her mouth when a horn blaring in the distance broke whatever spell they were under.

Natsu instantaneously dropped his hand and his playful grin was back. "Just kidding! You really shouldn't say things like that to people ya know. You're just lucky I'm not interested in you like that. Well Atleast the bluff worked and the wall is down." Natsu said happily, not knowing how much each word coming out of his mouth hurt Lucy.

"Ha ha... right." She said sadly as she plodded behind him, making sure to keep a wide distance between them.

According to the map, they were headed into a small town next. And as they got there Lucy felt all her worries fade away and an enormous smile took over her face. The town was absolutely breathtaking! There were lines of stores on both sides selling all sorts of trinkets and jewellery which reflected the light making it seem like the whole town was sparkling.

Just before they entered they were saw a small board, "Welcome To Clarines" it said. Natsu and Lucy walked through the town, they had to go through the town and into a dense forest to reach their goal. This gave Lucy the opportunity to look around and to say that she was impressed would be the biggest understatement ever. "The people here look so happy!" Lucy said with a smile as she took in the sights. What she didn't notice was Natsu's mesmerised expression as he looked at her serene smile.

Lucy was so wrapped up in the ambience that she also didn't notice a large white horse galloping towards her. She would've been run over if not for Natsu's fast instincts. He swept her into his arms and pulled her to the side. The chemistry between them was tangible as they stared at each other, Lucy's heaving breasts being the only movement. Lucy looked into his wonderfully heated eyes and was about to be swallowed into them again but was reminded of what had happened last time and quickly looked towards the ground before pushing him away.

~~~~~Natsu's POV~~~~~

I looked at my Celestial mage in shock. She had never pushed me away before. In fact she usually encouraged my touches. My little minx made staying away a torturous task but I knew I had to. I couldn't let her see that side of me. I never want her to fear me.

Just as I was getting over my shock I saw a regal looking man with white hair running over to us, a young, blonde woman and tall, green haired man following closely behind. "Are you... both... alright?" He asked as he struggled to catch his breath. Lucy smiled at him and nodded in reassurance.

I gave him a goofy grin of my own with a thumbs up. He sighed in relief and was about to say something when a smooth whistle interrupted him.

"Damn gurl, If I was your man i wouldn't ever let you out of the room." A sleazy looking man with a headpiece and brown hair said with a smirk as he learned on a nearby wall. Lucy looked up at me with a sad look before shrugging and sauntering over to the sleazebag. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer as she pressed her body flush against his. "Well I don't have a man yet, so you may just get lucky." She whispered to him with a wink. And walked back towards the white haired man, who hadn't heard anything, leaving the sleazebag and me to pick our jaws off of the floor.

What the fuck.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think the mystery characters are this time?

Hint: Red-hair.

Gihi, enjoy the early update!

As always Thank you guys for reading and have a wonderful day!


	15. Nalu (part 2)

~~~~~Lucy And Natsu~~~~~

~~~~~Natsu's POV~~~~~

'How the hell did this end up happening?!' I moaned in my head as the carriage swayed again.

After Lucy's little stunt with the sleazebag, whose name we found out was Obi, She spent some time talking to The white haired man, whose name we learned was Zen, and found out that he was headed to the outskirts of the castle and could drop us off near the forest.

My mind was so preoccupied with quelling my murderous thoughts towards Obi that I didn't even register what she said and just nodded my head, sealing my fate.

We walked towards 2 fancy carriages, Lucy, Zen and I sat in the first one, the blonde (Kiki), the green-haired guy (Mitsuhide) And Obi rode in the second. And thank god for that, cause if I had to listen to those two flirt for the rest of the duration of this 1 hour trip, this carriage would have one less passenger by the time it came to a stop.

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Lucy watched as Natsu turned a worrying shade of green before she had had enough and she pulled his head into her lap. He may have hurt her with his callous words, but that didn't reduce the love she had for the idiot. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She watched as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"If you don't mind me asking." Zen began startling Lucy out of her daze. "Yes..?" "It's quite obvious that you love Natsu, so why did you feel the need to put on that show with Obi?" He asked and Lucy sighed, still brushing her fingers through Natsu's hair. "Well today I found out that the boy I've been in love with for the past 2 years, isn't interested in me in that way. So I Guess I just needed some sort of I don't know, reassurance I Guess." "Reassurance?" Zen asked gently. "Well, I've been trying to get his attention for two years and knowing that he doesn't feel the same way at all is damaging to my self-confidence I Guess. I just wanted reassurance that, oh god this is going to sound so petty, that I was still attractive." Lucy finished sheepishly, surprisingly feeling a lot better after unloading all of this.

Zen nodded with a gentle smile, "That isn't petty at all! But maybe all you need is to talk to him. Us men tend to be stupid sometimes and say things we do not mean. I saw the way he looked at Obi after your little episode. Now, Obi is one of the toughest people I know and even he looked about ready to shit his pants." Lucy laughed at this before sadly shaking her head, "But what if I get rejected? What if it ruins our friendship." "Lucy, let go of the things you cannot control and focus on the things you can."

Zen's words made Lucy look at things from a whole new perspective. She couldn't control Natsu's emotions but she could atleast get either a clear answer from Natsu himself, and put an end to all the guessing. Or maybe, just maybe, Zen was right and Natsu loved her back.

Lucy smiled brightly at Zen and thanked him before noticing the ring on his finger.

"Now, Enough about my depressing love life! Let's talk about yours! How did you meet your wife?" Zen beamed as she brought up Shirayuki and began talking about her nonstop. Lucy loved the way he lit up when he talked about her. 'Someday maybe someone will talk about me like that.' Lucy thought dreamily and her eyes subconsciously turned towards the sleeping pinkette, 'hopefully that'll be you.'

"..., my Daughter who has just started walking, walked away from my Wife and towards me, so I held out my hands thinking she was coming to me. But instead my princess walked beyond me plopped her little butt in front of Shirayuki's medicinal herbs. She then proceeded to have what I could only deduce as a full fledged conversation with the plant. She just kept on babbling at it! And believe it or not that wasn't the first time I'd ever been jealous of a plant. My Wife also usually gives her plant more attention than me!" Zen finished with a huff and Lucy was crying from laughing too hard.

For the entire duration of the ride Zen and Lucy exchanged stories of events that had occured in their lives and had gotten to know one another really well. He was like the older Brother she'd always wanted and after hearing about all the antics his Wife and baby girl get up to, Lucy really wanted to meet his family too. And told him as much.

"Well my family will always welcome you with open arms. And you had better invite me to your wedding." Zen teased as he waggled his eyebrows. Lucy laughed but her cheeks were stained a light pink.

Just then the carriage came to a stop. Lucy gently tried to wake up Natsu who had wrapped his arms around her waist at some point. Natsu rubbed his face across her belling making her giggle.

Natsu lifted his head from her lap and gave her a fanged grin, "Thank you Luce." He said as he helped her out of the carriage. Lucy smiled and walked over to Zen who was standing near the carriage and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for everything, Zen! I cannot wait to meet your family!" She said and Zen returned her hug, "I can't wait to meet your crazy family either!"

Natsu looked between Zen and Lucy trying to figure out if they were talking about what he thought they were talking about. And in his demented mind he saw an image of Lucy in a wedding dress standing beside Zen and thanking everyone for coming to their wedding.

He growled quietly when he saw Zen place a quick kiss on her forehead before getting into his carriage, and growled louder when he heard Obi's irritating voice, "Goodbye Bombshell blonde of my dreams!" He screamed out and Lucy just laughed and waved back at him as his carriage took him further and further away.

Natsu scoffed and continued deeper into the forest. 'What the hell is up with today! When did Lucy become so touchy with guys!' Natsu thought angrily and he stomped away.

They travelled in an tense silence for a while, each one lost in their own thoughts, before being stopped by another one of Freed's runes. 2 questions flashed at the same time.

'To Lucy, tell your partner how you feel about him'

'To Natsu, kiss your partner.'

Natsu and Lucy just awkwardly stared at each other for a moment before Lucy but the proverbial bullet and went for it.

"Natsu..." she began softly, "I know what I'm about to say is going to change things between us, but I can't keep it in anymore. I love you Natsu, I've loved you for the past two years. And now that I know you don't see me that way, it hurts but don't worry alright! I'll get over you soon enough. I'll probably need some space for a while but then I'll be fine and maybe even come back to you with a man on my arm, maybe even married. Alright I'll stop rambling now, please be gentle with your rejection." Lucy stuttered out and then waited for the inevitable. What she didn't expect was the dark laugh that came out of him.

Before Lucy could even question it she was pushed against the nearby tree with Natsu hovering over her. "Oh, so you want me to leave you alone huh? So you can go find another man?" Natsu darkly whispered into her ear and Lucy knew that she would need new panties soon. "Natsu?" "You want to marry someone else, huh?" Natsu drawled out as one of his hands slowly slid up from her waist up till her neck where he gently wrapped his hand around her neck. And pulled her closer to him. "How are you going to do that when you want me this much?" Natsu questioned hotly before brushing his other hand over her clothed pussy. Lucy gasped in surprise, what the hell was going on!

* * *

A/N: Surprise! It was Zen and the others from Akagami no Shirayuki-hime. Also a very cute couple!

Also, cliffhanger! Sorry I'm evil:P

Thank you all for reading!33


	16. Nalu (part 3)

~~~~~Lucy And Natsu~~~~~(part 3)

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Natsu hand started making figure 8's on Lucy's pussy and the pleasure had Lucy moaning in delight. "N...Natsu?" She stuttered out. She had never seen this side of him. This forceful, dominating presence was so foreign to her but it only served to get her more aroused.

"Lucy... you're mine. Do you understand that? You are mine to tease, mine to fuck and mine to marry. If you so much as look at another guy the way you look at me, I will tear his body up limb from limb." He whispered darkly and Lucy moaned out, getting infinitely more damp.

"I asked if you understood!" Natsu questioned as his sharp nails gripped onto her clit through her panties, the pain made her squeal but also managed to arouse her even further. She whimpered a 'yes' and gripped onto his shoulder tightly as she felt something building up inside of her.

"Oh my god, Luce. You kinky little goddess, does pain arouse you?" Natsu hotly asked with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes. Lucy just moaned out as he began applying more pressure.

All of a sudden Natsu roughly grabbed her tit and shoved two fingers up her virgin hole. And that was the last straw, Lucy had her first orgasm by the hands of the man she loved and was pretty much on cloud 9.

Natsu felt his rock hard dick twitch when he saw the blissful smile on her face, which he had put there. He gently pulled out his soaked fingers and gave them a lick, "Luce, you taste amazing." He groaned out and put his wet fingers in front of her plump lips, "Suck" he ordered and his eyes widened in shock when he saw his sexy little minx deep throat his fingers. Licking and sucking on them like a porn star.

'Has she done this before?' Natsu thought angrily before quickly taking his fingers out and staring into her eyes, "Darling I had better be the only one to have ever seen you like this... If not, someone's about to lose his eyes." Natsu growled out as he tugged on her hair, Lucy shivered at the possessive tone in his voice before gently taking his face in her hands and pulling him closer. "Only you." She said with a sweet smile and pulled him closer.

She pressed her lips on his and Natsu felt like he was going to cry. He had toyed with her, acted like a possessive prick and told her the most gory things he could do and this angel still accepted all of it. She still loved him.

Natsu let go of all his apprehensions, she would accept him. She would love him, even with his dark side. Hell she would even love his dark side. He caressed her face in his hands and kissed her desperately putting all his love and lust into the kiss.

Lucy eventually pulled away panting, she had felt something in that kiss. Something she didn't want to believe in just in case he denied it.

"Luce, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Of course I'm interested in you. I was just scared..." Natsu trailed off as he looked away from her. Lucy put her hand on his cheek and pushed him back to look into his eyes, "Scared of what?" "Scared that you'll be afraid of me or worse hate me! You saw it just now Luce! I'm stupidly possessive, I was about to rip that asshole apart if he said anything else to you. Especially after that shit you pulled." Natsu said angrily as he put his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry, I was just hurt and well making dumb decisions I guess. And as for your possessiveness, I find it amazingly sexy." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You say that now Luce but soon you'll get sick of it..." Natsu whispered sadly and Lucy wasn't having it. She softly pressed her lips against his before starting her tirade, "I love you Natsu! I love all of you, flaws included. I mean hello! I'm not perfect. I'm whiny and weak and downright annoying at times. I always end up having to need your protection but I still want you to love me. All of me." She finished, a little teary eyed.

Natsu looked at her stunned, "I'm overbearing and will constantly want your attention." He said, "I don't mind." She replied. "I'm a violent person." "I don't care." she replied. "I am not a gentle lover, I'm rough and wild and I'll always want to try new things with you." He said as he gripped her to him tightly, "I think I got slightly turned on by that last one." She replied with a laugh. "You don't get it Luce, I can be damn near sadistic in bed!" Natsu said as he shook her and Lucy just shook her head, "My earlier comment still stands." Natsu looked away from Lucy before looking at her with a very rare serious expression. "I don't know if I'll be the best Boyfriend but I'll try and learn from my mistakes." He whispered, "I'm the same." Lucy said and caressed his cheek.

At that moment Natsu knew that he'd never want the angel in his arms to leave his sight. "I want to mate with you Lucy, I want to mark you and protect you and love you for the rest of my life." He said with so much emotion that a couple tears ran down Lucy's cheeks. "Please do." She said and in that moment Natsu found his home, his person to return to.

~~~~~LEMON TARTS! GET YOUR LEMON TARTS!~~~~~

"Last chance to run away Lucy." Natsu said in a dark tone as he felt his fangs elongate. "Never" She said decisively and that was that.

Natsu ripped off all her clothes with his elongated claws, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Lucy gasped as as felt Natsu trail on of his claws from her neck to her boob leaving a line of Fire in its wake. He then brushed his claw against her hardened nipple, "Luce, you are going to have to give me a tit-job one of these days." Natsu said and Lucy felt a jolt of lust rush through her at the thought of Natsu's hard and throbbing dick buried in between her breasts. "No time like the present. Lie down." Lucy said and Natsu looked her in shock which quickly became overwhelming lust.

He did as he was told and watched as Lucy straddled his lap and leaned forward. She then took off his vest and made her way towards his pants. She slowly pulled them down inch by inch before being presented by Natsu's Dragon (don't know why I wrote that, but I laughed the whole time.) in all its glory.

It was over 7 inches of pure smooth dick topped with a thick head and Lucy couldn't wait to see what that could do to her body.

She knelt down in front of his dick and pumped it a few times staring into Natsu's eyes the whole time.

Natsu was trembling in anticipation, and when he saw her wrap his dick between her large full breasts he Damn near came right there. "Fuck Luce!" He cursed as he watched her pump his dick, her nipples swaying with the action. She started off slow at first but then began to increase her speed till she was smacking his balls with her tits. Natsu closed his eyes as he felt his release coming. He erupted all over her tits and face when he felt her give his dick a tentative lick. He looked at Lucy and his eyes went wide, his softening dick came back to life instantly.

In front of him knelt a panting Lucy dressed in nothing but his cum. He swallowed when he saw a bit of the juices slide down her boob and over her nipple. Lucy giggled at his expression and a naughty thought popped into her head. She dragged her hand across her chest and popped the cum covered finger into her mouth and sucked on it.

Before she even know what was happening she was pinned onto the ground with three of Natsu's fingers pumping in and out of she wildly. She screamed at the intrusion, her nails ripping down Natsu's back. "That's it Luce scream my name." He said gruffly before a wicked idea came to him. He began heating up his fingers inside Lucy not enough to burn her or cause any damage but just enough for it to cause a slight sting. He watched with glee as she thrashed around, a few tears slipping down her face. He then began alternating between increasing and decreasing the temperature. Lucy screamed out and dug her nails into his back again as she squirted.

"I was right Luce, you do get off on pain don't you, you little slut." He said and was about to backtrack when he smelt something that made his halt and made a sinister smile spread across his face.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. You may be kinkier than I am. You like being degraded and you like pain. I think we are the perfect match. Don't you?" Lucy slightly laughed at this but didn't say anything and this slightly got on Natsu's nerves. He slapped Lucy's pussy roughly with a heated hand and Lucy screamed out. "I asked you a question slut!" He growled out and Lucy moaned, the slight sting of her pussy along with his commanding presence awakened something in her. "Yes, master." She moaned out stopping Natsu in his tracks yet again before a shit eating grin took over his face. "Yes slut I'm your master and don't ever forget it." He said harshly before pulling her up and getting her to straddle him. He kissed her neck a couple time sucking on the junction between her neck and head before pulling her into a rough kiss.

Lucy was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't even notice Natsu aligning his dick with her cunt. She screamed into his mouth as she felt him plunge all the way into her, ripping into her hymen. She dug her fingers into his back roughly as she pulled away from the kiss. The walls of her pussy were still slightly singed from earlier, and with the addition of this, Lucy's head fell back and her back arched forward as she felt a mini orgasm rip through her body.

Natsu felt like if he died right now buried deep inside his loves warm hole he would die a happy man. As Natsu was just waiting for her to adjust to his length, he did not expect to smell her orgasm or feel her walls grip onto his dick for all she was worth. "Lucy,... you never cease to surprise me." He said as he began to bounce her on his cock a squelching noise being heard with every movement.

Natsu grunted with every thrust and began to increase the speed. Until it reach the point that Lucy was screaming out his name and hanging onto his shoulders for dear life. Her pussy lips were sore as they kept being hit by his ballsac but she enjoyed it.

Lucy moaned as she heard Natsu Whisper the filthiest of things into her ear with one hand around her thigh and the other on her ass, squeezing hard enough that she knew there would be marks.

Lucy screamed out Natsu's name and came as he hit a spot in her that had her seeing stars. Lucy's vice like grip on his dick made him cum and he filled her up with copious amounts of his semen, so much that it began to drip out of her.

Another mini orgasm rushed through her as she felt Natsu's fangs sink into her flesh, marking her as his.

Natsu released the beautiful blonde in his arms and looked at her with sick pleasure. His hand marks were forming on her boob where he had gripped her, she had a couple raised red lines running all over her body from his claws. His semen from earlier had dried onto her body and glistened on her skin slick with her sweat. He looked down at their joint body parts and watched with some animalistic satisfaction as his cum still dripped out of her dick stuffed pussy.

He then looked up and the beast in him was howling when he saw the still bleeding marks on her neck. He finally looked at her face and was sure that that was what he was most proud of. Lucy sat on Natsu's dick with a satisfied smile on her face, her eyes shining with the love she had for him. 'She looks like an angel. An angel I corrupted.' Natsu thought to himself and chuckled. The vibrations running through her tired body. Her pussy clenched around Natsu's dick and he laughed. "Again!" Natsu asked incredulously, but who was he to deny his angel anything.


	17. Nalu (part 4)

~~~~~Lucy And Natsu~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Natsu looked at his mate with a content smile on his face. They had gone through 2 more rounds before falling asleep and when he had woken up it was already the next day.

For a while he just started at her beautiful face. She really did look like a fallen angel with her golden hair sparkling in the sunlight like a halo, her Long lashes framing her gorgeous brown eyes. He lay there memorising each and every feature on her face before he saw Lucy slowly waking up. She looked up at him and seemingly remembered all the activities they had participated in, cause she turned a brilliant red under his scrutiny. Natsu laughed and pulled her closer to himself. "No point in blushing now Luce I've seen and tasted everything." Natsu rumbled out in a sexy morning voice that sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She laughed and swatted at his chest before returning his hug.

"I love you Natsu." She mumbled out. "I love you too Luce, more than life itself." He said gruffly as he ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

"You want to finish that challenge Mira gave us today?" Lucy asked, Voice muffle by his chest. Natsu looked at her weirdly, "No, I want to spend the rest of my day and well days never letting you leave my bed. That asshole and I will only ever agree on that." He rumbled out and Lucy laughed that twinkling laugh of hers before looking up at Natsu, "But I want to know what the gift is! And we've come so far anyways, might as well finish it." She reasoned. Natsu sighed before giving in. He was slightly curious about this 'gift' as well.

Lucy moved to get up but realised that her legs were shaking. Natsu also noticed and immediately scooped her up into his arms and whisked her away (sorry actual fantasy played there for a bit:P)

Well to the nearby waterfall anyways, so they could wash off. He treated Lucy so gently, with so much care that Lucy felt herself becoming emotional. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she could muster. Natsu reciprocated, sliding his fingers into her hair and gently cupping the back of her neck. "I love you." She said to him and Natsu smiled his bright smile. "I love you too."

~~~~~Natsu POV~~~~~

I picked her up and put her down near the edge of the little pond. I watched as she summoned Virgo for some clothes and towels. Virgo nodded and gave me a warning glare before disappearing into thin air. She returned in a couple minutes with two sets of clothes and a small tin. Lucy blushed and accepted the tin with a grateful smile.

Before I could even ask what it was, Lucy had already opened it. It contained some sort of salve which she smothered over her fingers. Lucy looked me shyly before spreading her legs open and slipping her salve covered hand into her vagina. My eyes went wide.

"You know, you could've just asked." I mumbled as I saw my beautiful mate sliding her fingers all over her bruised pussy. "This, um helps heal vaginal pain and also helps to heal bruises. But it's more effective with the pain than at healing bruises. It heals your vagina in like seconds." She explained as she pulled out her gleaming fingers.

"So what I hear is that I could wreck your little hole and you'd be fine." I asked darkly. Lucy looked at me with heated eyes and nodded. "Oh you are in so much trouble the minute this stupid challenge is over." I husked.

I watched happily as Lucy didn't even attempt to apply the salve on her bruises. When I asked her about it, the beast in me purred with happiness, "I don't know, I just like your marks on me I Guess. Plus they don't even hurt much." She said as she put on her tank top and short skirt that Virgo had brought. Sans underwear. Thank you Virgo.

I laughed sickly in return, "Oh baby, you are going to regret telling me that." I promised before picking her up in my arms and running towards the 'goal'.

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, placing butterfly kisses all over my neck. Stopping to suck at a few places. "There now we match." She Whispered to me and giggled. I was so close to stripping her and taking her on all fours, but was broken out of my thoughts by the smell of Freed's runes.

"More runes." I drawled out, my voice husky because of how turned on I was. Lucy just giggled at my state making sure to slide her body across mine as she stood on the ground. Fucking tease.

There was the customary flash of light before we saw the task appear on a certain tree.

'Fulfil one of your partners sexual fantasy's.

PS: I have placed runes around here so no one will see or hear you.

PPS: If you refuse this challenge, you lose half a day.'

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Natsu evilly recalled the first challenge. "Lucy~ could you satisfy my sexual fantasy please?" Natsu said in an innocent voice as he grabbed her plentiful ass. Lucy gasped and looked into his heated eyes before connecting the dots. "Only if you'll fulfil mine." She said with a smirk and Natsu's face broke out into a huge grin. "Gladly." He whispered hotly.

~~~~~I love lemons and I cannot lie~~~~~

He pushed her against the tree and began pressing kisses on her shoulder, with the help of his elongated fangs he cut the thin straps of her tank top and allowed her gorgeous tits to fall out. "You are so beautiful." Natsu said reverently as he looked at Lucy's beautiful face causing a deep flush to take over her skin.

He bent down and tugged on one of her nipples before wrapping his lips over the pink nubs. Lucy moaned out and wrapped her fingers into his hair pushing his face further into her boob.

He then began sucking her other nipple. He accidentally brushed his fang on her nipple, the piercing pain made her scream and her walls gushed with her juices. Natsu pulled away after hearing her scream and saw a tiny cut on her nipple. He ran his tongue on it and Lucy moaned louder. It was becoming too much, the pain from her nipple, Natsu's hot tongue, his searing touch. She could literally feel every breath he took on her skin and that was turning her on so much more than she thought was possible. Natsu then took a step back and removed all his clothes. Lucy ran her eyes all over her man, taking in his toned chest, muscular thighs and Long, thick dick.

"You done drooling?" Natsu teased as he pulled off her skirt although her staring had really given him a confidence boost.

Natsu wrapped her legs around his waist and felt her wetness on his abs. "Look at my naughty little slut, you're soaking wet." He purred into her ear and Lucy became wetter.

Natsu laughed at his kinky mate and Lucy was so caught up in the wonderful sound that she didn't have any time to prepare when Natsu thrust three thick digits into her folds. Lucy screamed Natsu's name and bit down on his shoulder. The burning sensation at being thrust into so roughly was bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. Just as she was getting used to being stretched so much Natsu added another finger and Natsu laughed in sick glee as her screams became louder.

"Tell me who you belong to Luce." He said darkly in her ear as he speared into her faster and harder. Lucy was so lost in the pleasure that she couldn't answer him. This annoyed Natsu and he began to increase the temperature of his fingers again Lucy cried out, and came hard as she dug her nails into his back.

Natsu's dick was hard enough to cut diamonds at this point. His kinky mate had just cum all over his hands as she was being punished. "You dirty little slut." He muttered into her ear and she moaned. "Your dirty little... ah... slut" She said between pants as her pussy had a vice grip on his fingers.

Natsu smiles at that, "All mine." He muttered before he started fisting her cunt without any warning. Lucy screamed out as she felt her vagina being stretched so far. She muttered Natsu's name as a prayer and Natsu relished in it.

One of Natsu's fingers touched a spot in her that made her see stars and she came all over his hand.

Natsu then flipped her over onto her hands and knees and slowly sunk into her warm hole. Lucy's thighs were trembling as she waited for him to move but he never did, she was just about to ask what was wrong when she felt one of his wet fingers slid into her asshole.

Lucy gasped and dug her nails into the ground. "You're too tense Luce. Relax it's just me." Natsu said soothingly and Lucy tried to loosen her muscles a bit. "That's it" Natsu praised as he started to pump in and out of her ass. Lucy was just beginning to get used to the odd yet pleasurable sensation when Natsu adding his middle finger as well. Lucy screamed out at the burning pain and clenched around Natsu's dick.

Natsu hissed and began to shallowly thrust into Lucy's overflowing cunt. Lucy sighed from the pain and pleasure and put her hands on her forearms lifting her butt up higher.

When Natsu felt like Lucy was stretched out enough, he slipped his dick out of her pussy and placed his head on her asshole. "You ready Luce?" Natsu asked as he pulled her up by her hair. Lucy whimpered and nodded.

Lucy let out a cry as Natsu rammed his lubed dick into her ass and his fingers into her pussy. A few tears slipped out at the burning pain but it only served to heighten her arousal. Natsu smiled evilly as he pulled her up further by her hair with his dick buried up her tight ass.

"You're loving this aren't you Luce, having my dick in your ass. You love the burn don't you, you little slut. Let's see if you'll still like this." He said as he began pumping in and out of her ass, clenching his teeth at how tightly her ass was gripping him.

He was shocked when she began bouncing on his dick on her own, taking him deeper than he'd dared to go. He moaned loudly and that just made Lucy take him harder and deeper. "That's it Luce, take my dick." Natsu growled into her ear as he slid his hand into her vagina.

Lucy cried out. She felt so full. She could feel his hand rubbing against his dick through the thin wall between her ass and cunt as she bounced her ass. She could feel him trace his fangs along her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

One of Natsu's hands crawled up the front of her body grabbing onto a bouncing boob and pinched on the injured nipple. Lucy came as she cried out Natsu's name, her ass clenching around Natsu's dick and her pussy squeezing around his fist.

The pressure triggered his own release as he pumped hot semen into her throbbing hole.

Natsu pulled out after spilling his whole load into her ass. And turned her around and just like the first time, the sight in front of him was breathtaking. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused, but happy. Her chest was heaving as she panted and was covered in scratches. He looked down and her wrecked pussy and softly kissed the angry red flesh.

"I don't think you're going to be able to walk for a while Luce. Even with that miracle medicine if yours." Natsu said with an evil glimmer in his eyes. Lucy looked at him defiantly and tried to stand up to prove him wrong, but sat back down when she felt a delicious sting between her thighs. "Well you did this, so you better take responsibility!" Lucy said with a pout and held out her arms. Natsu laughed a genuine laugh and picked his angel up.

~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~

"Now let's go see, what we've earned for our efforts shall we?" Natsu said as they went to a nearby tree which happened to be where their 'gift' was.

Lucy put her hand into a hole in the tree where she presumed the gift was and pulled out a flogger. Attached to the flogger was a note.

'Dear Natsu and Lucy,

Enjoy~

From Mira'

Natsu and Lucy both looked at the whip wide eyed, "How.." Lucy trailed off while Natsu just shrugged his shoulders before looking at the blonde angel in his arms.

"I don't know and I do not care. What I do care about though is seeing you naked on my bed, your slutty little ass high in the sky turning a pretty shade of read. And you screaming out my name." Natsu whispered darkly. "Well what are you waiting for master?" Lucy husked and Natsu grinned before he shifted his hold on her to a fireman's carry. The sight before her caused her to laugh. "What?" Natsu asked and Lucy just shook her head. Natsu shrugged and continued walking allowing Lucy to continue admiring the angry red marks littered all over his back. 'And he thought he was violent.' She thought with a giggle.

* * *

A/N: Well for Gruvia which is the final ship, I wanted to do something a bit different. I would like you guys to pick out your favourite challenges from the previous chapters and tell me. I'll use those challenges to build up Gruvia's story. Or if you have any challenges of your own you can PM me or write it in the reviews.

Ps: I'll be writing a sorta continuation for this story (like a one shot) for next week to give you all enough time to vote! Gruvia will be on a Mission or something cause we don't know how their story will turn out yet.

As always thank you for reading! 33


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Alright this is sort of embarrassing, but it seems like not many people like this story...:(

I mean, I have over 14,500 views and like 9 reviews, doesn't that mean that someone like read maybe the first couple chapters and then didn't like it so they left? Idk... but like I don't know what to do now.

I kind of wanted to make Gruvia a joint effort and all of that, it would've been pretty cool! But no one ever replied so...

Meh.

But this kinda sucks cause I had this spinoff thing I was going to release this week but like no one likes it so I don't think I will...

I hope this doesn't sound too dramatic.

Pls tell me if you guys would like me to continue or not.

And feel free to correct me if you think I'm being over dramatic. Cause being over dramatic sorta runs in my family (4 generations. Yes I did meet my great granny, yes it was awesome!)

THANK YOUUU3


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Update!

So it is official! You guys make up the nicest and most supportive community I have ever been in and I love all of you!

Thanks to all of your encouragements, I can see that people actually like my story and hence I'm going to continue.

I've already started writing the new Gruvia but the ideas gonna be a bit different. I'm going to pick my favourite challenges from the previous chapters and put it in this along with a few others. I hope you all love it.

Ps: THE SPINOFF IS UP!

Pps: I feel the need to thank you all once again for your kindness, patience and support. You guys are literally everything an author could ask for. I'm a very insecure person so putting up my stories is kind of challenging for me but it's so easy on Fanfic cause of how supportive and nice the people are! Thank you guys so so much!

Ok I promise this is the last mushy one! The next update will be actual story!

You guys are incredible and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	20. Gruvia (part 1)

~~~~~Gray And Juvia~~~~~

~~~~~Gray's POV~~~~~

I clasped Juvia's hand in mine as we began to scale the rocky path ahead of us. Our map had taken us to the mountains.

I brought her hand up to my lips and softly kissed it, which had her giggling. "So I'm guessing that this means that no one knows yet?" I asked cheekily, the ring on my chain shining brightly in the Sun. Juvia laughed and shook her head, her ring shining brilliantly on her middle finger.

"How the hell has no one noticed? I mean you don't even stay at Fairy Hills anymore!" I said with a laugh. "Juvia has was always a quiet tenant. It's honestly not that surprising." She said with a shrug as she swung out intertwined hands.

I nodded in understanding before I was assaulted by a pair of soft lips. I was just about to return the kiss but Juvia has already begun to run in the direction the map showed us, pulling me after her.

I looked at the shining ring on her finger and thought about how we got into this situation.

~~~~~Gray's thoughts~~~~~

Juvia and I had gone on a Mission that required us to be a married couple, so we slipped on a couple rings and thought that that was it. But it was not that simple.

The Mission required us to infiltrate a rather messed up sex cult and all we knew about it was that we had to be married to get in.

While on the train we met a couple who were going to the "Rough Ice" club for the second time and were more than happy to tell us about the process of admission into the club.

Apparently just the rings wouldn't be enough. They require a marriage certificate to be let in. They wouldn't tell us anything else, which made both Juvia and I rather nervous.

We got off at the next station and began thinking of a plan. "Now how are we going to get in?!" I groaned and dragged my hand along my face in frustration. "Um... G-Gray-sama... J-Juvia wouldn't mind..." Juvia told me in a hesitant voice and I whipped my face towards her. "Juvia! What are you saying?!" I asked, completely bewildered, she couldn't be serious. "Juvia l-loves Gray-sama with all her heart and to be married to you... that's her dream! Even if it's temporary..." I heard the quiver in her voice as she said those last words. "B-But..." "Please Gray-sama! Juvia wants this and this is probably as close as Juvia is ever going to get! How about this? Juvia'll stop following you around and approaching you and everything if you give Juvia this one thing. I'll even s-stop calling you G-Gray-sama." She said almost desperately, I shed tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked hesitantly as I gently placed my hand on her face. "More than anything." I nodded and we headed off to the nearest court house.

At 6:00pm on the next day, we got married. Juvia had told me earlier that she had always dreamed of walking down the aisle and wearing a white dress, so we had spent the whole day searching for a dress. It was a wonderful experience we laughed and ate and just talked for hours about our goals and hopes and dreams. And for the first time, I realised that the woman who always followed me around like a little puppy was human too. Not just any human, the kindest, gentlest, most caring and most beautiful human I had ever met.

The whole day I couldn't pull my eyes away from her captivating form. My eyes kept gravitating to with her beautiful blue eyes, soft rosy lips or well endowed assets.

Though I quickly realised that I wasn't the only one who noticed this gorgeous woman. Men would constantly gaze at her with desire filled eyes and that made me want to tear their eyes out.

When Juvia finally found her dress she refused to show me cause of tradition and all of that. I huffed at that but agreed. It was so strange to me how I was so nonchalant about the idea of marrying Juvia. It almost felt natural...

So there I was at the small chapel, tugging on my bow tie, the realisation of what I was about to do began kicking in. 'What's wrong with me? How am I so ok with this? Shouldn't I be contemplating how to get out of this church? Did Juvia put me under some weird spell again? What the...'

Every last thought left my head when I saw my beautiful bride approach me, the brightest, happiest smile on her face. She was wearing a mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline. Seeing her in that dress was so worth the wait.

'I could honestly care less if I was under her spell. All I know is that this is right.' I thought to myself as I reached out for Juvia's hand. "You look beautiful." I said as I looked deeply into her eyes.

Juvia blushed a pretty pink before looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes. "Gray-sama, you look incredible..." she said in a Whisper and looked at me with so much love in her eyes that it took my breath away.

"I never thought this day would come Gray-sama... For the next couple of days or hopefully weeks I'm going to be Juvia Fullbuster!" She said with an excited laugh as a single tear made it down her face. "Then why the tears Juve?" I asked as I wiped her tears away.

"Because its only for a few days or weeks." Juvia said with such sadness in her voice that it made my heart squeeze painfully. "Juv-" "But that's alright Gray-sama! I know I cannot be too selfish, so don't worry I will give you that divorce!" She said 'playfully' and turned to face the minister, but she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes and I felt that familiar squeeze again.

We said our vows and soon it was time for the kiss. I leaned down and pressed my lips onto Juvia's. I felt literal chills run through my body (see what I did there.). I buried one of my hands into her hair, my other hand traveled to her lower waist as I pulled her further into me. I teasingly ran my tongue along her lower lip and growled when I heard her soft moan. I slid my tongue into her open mouth, my hand travelling further down, but was stopped by a cough.

I gave her tongue a languid sweep with my own, taking in her natural taste before pulling away. I felt a blossoming sense of male pride when I looked at Juvia's deep red lips, disheveled hair and lustful eyes. I slowly ran my finger along her lower lip and watched as she shivered slightly. "Ok that enough. Keep all that for your bed room!" The minister said behind us as he practically kicked us out.

We stood outside the chapel in complete silence for a minute before bursting into fits of laughter, which was interrupted by a loud growl from Juvia's belly.

"I think my Wife is hungry." I said thoughtlessly as I laughed and was surprised when Juvia pounced on me. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She said as she pulled me into a tight hug. I reciprocated the hug in utter confusion. "For what?"

Juvia just smiled up at me, happiness oozing out of her, before descending her soft lips onto mine for a chaste kiss. "For this."

~~~~~End Of Gray's Thoughts~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Gray was pulled out of his thoughts when Juvia yelped out in pain.

He looked down at her, and saw her rubbing her forehead, she had bumped her head on a rune wall.

He immediately cooled down his hand and placed that on her head as a substitute for an ice pack. She smile ip at him gratefully a slight flush across her face. Gray laughed at how cute she was being and gave her a quick peck before being blinded by a bright light.

They read the instructions and placed their hands on the runs wall.

'Tell each other something that no one else in the guild knows.'

The couple looked at each other and grinned before speaking simultaneously,

"I'm married."


	21. Gruvia (part 2)

~~~~~Gray And Juvia~~~~~(part 2)

~~~~~Gray's POV~~~~~

The wall came down and we continued our walk towards what seems to be a reservoir or sorts.

There was more greenery and wildlife around us in these parts.

I watched my rather well endowed Wife begin to walk in front of me again. Her derrière swishing enticingly in front of me.

Seeing her hand holding mine with such confidence reminded me of our Mission.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

We decided to leave immediately after dinner as the club was only an hour away.

Dinner with Juvia was officially one of my favourite things. We talked and laughed throughout the whole thing, sneaking in a few kisses here and there. Well until we noticed members of the opposite sex staring at us, then it turned into a complete makeout session.

I pulled her closer on the round couch and made her sit on my lap as we devoured each other's lips. One of my hands began traveling lower squeezing her ass before going even lower. I could feel the heat from her pussy through my jeans and I had never felt a more intense compulsion to strip than now. Just as I was about to reach her heat, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the manager standing next to a couple body Guards. Before we even knew what was happening we were thrown out. And that was when I realised that I had indeed managed to become completely naked while holding Juvia in my lap.

Juvia began rolling with laughter, big fat tears running down her face. I chuckled as well, unknowingly looking at her tenderly. Juvia noticed however and she froze. Staring deeply into my eyes before hurrying to stand up and walk away. "W-we should g-go!" She stuttered out. I nodded and went to grab her hand but was shocked when she pulled away.

We walked to the train station in complete silence. Me trying to figure out how I messed things up and Juvia seriously contemplating something.

About 15 minutes later we got into our car and I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What's wrong Juve?" I asked softly as I tried to hold her hand only to end up holding air. "J-Juvia thought she could do this Gray-sama. But now all Juvia can think about is how this is all going to end the minute the Mission is over and how Juvia will have to give up on you. Juvia would rather you don't g-give her such precious memories of Juvia and Gray-sama have to go their s-separate ways afterwards. After all Gray-sama will never love Juvia..." she finished sadly and I was slack jawed.

I shook my head slightly and grabbed her hands in mine, looking at her with a fierce expression. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia stuttered out.

"Do you really think I'd marry just anyone Juvia? Even before that, I knew I need someone to act as my Wife, why do you think I called you for this Mission? And do you really think that I'm the kind of person who'll go about making out with just anyone? I had really hoped that marrying you would give you an idea of my feelings for you!" I said, slightly frustrated. I softened immediately when I saw a tear trail down her cheek. "D-does that mean...?" I gently wiped her tears away.

"Yes you dummy! I love you Juvia, with all my heart." I said with a soft smile and opened my arms. Juvia gladly pounced on me, kissing me repeatedly. And this time with no hesitation whatsoever.

~~~~~When Life Gives You Lemons~~~~~

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Their tongues swirled around each other as they made out, her comfortably seated in him lap. Her hands slid into his hair, gently tugging on it, eliciting a groan from her lover. His hand were on her ass gripping the soft mounds hard.

He playfully gave it a smack and she gasped out, accidentally sliding her heated core over his dick. They both groaned out.

Gray gripped onto her ass harder, trying to control himself but damn near broke when he heard her words, "Take me."

He wasted no time at all and flipped her onto the couch. Her dress was off her in seconds leaving her in only her bra and cotton panties. He had somehow also managed to take off his clothes and hovered over her in nothing but his boxers.

"I knew those tricks would come in handy someday", he growled out his heated eyes taking in every inch of her milky skin.

"You're so beautiful." Gray breathed out as he left butterfly kisses all over her neck nibbling on the base. Juvia moaned out but quickly covered her mouth as she blushed a pretty pink.

Gray immediately took her hand away and kissed her lips. "I love those sounds you make when I pleasure you Juvia. You don't ever have to hold them in with me." He said gently and was puzzled when Juvia began to cry. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him, "I have to tell you something Gray-sama." She said hesitantly. And Gray nodded as he laid down, pulling Juvia into his side.

"Gray-sama Juvia was... Juvia was with another man... It was back in Juvia's Phantom days and well he took pity on Juvia because she was all alone and asked Juvia to go out with him. Juvia agreed and well... yeah..." she said softly and peeked up to see Gray look at her with a gentle smile. "That's what you were worried about?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Juvia I'm sure you didn't even know me then. Plus it's not like I'm a virgin! Juvia your past is your past, I'm your present and I'm damn well going to be your future. That's all I care about. I for one, am Glad that that asshole didn't know to appreciate beauty." He said and kissed an awestruck Juvia on the forehead.

"I love you Gray-sama." Juvia said with so much honestly and love that it brought all the forgotten heat back. Turned towards her and kissed her roughly, slightly grinding into her core in a way that had her gasping for breath. She took one of his hands and brought them to her entrance.

Gray's eyes widened and he pushed away from Juvia. He took in every expression on her beautiful face as he rubbed her clit through the fabric of the underwear. She bit her lip and flushed, a thin layer of sweat beginning to accumulate. He then began to reduce the temperature of her hands to below freezing and Juvia screamed out in pleasure.

He then snuck his cold fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid one freezing digit into her warm hole. Juvia screamed out Gray's name so loud that he was sure that his neighbours would know what they were doing for sure. He then began to move his digits in and out creating a steady rhythm within her.

Juvia was getting frustrated with the slow pace and was about to complain when she screamed out. Gray had abruptly added two more fingers into her right soaked hole and had begun ravaging her pussy. His hands still beyond freezing. Juvia cried out at being so stuffed. She was so close.

Gray finally judged that she was cold enough and got her up as he continued to pump in and out of her.

He stared into her dazed eyes as he knelt down in front of her. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and that was it for Juvia. She squirted all over his face and Gray lapped up her juices, massaging the walls of her pussy with his talented tongue. Juvia felt a mini orgasm rush through her as she ground her hips into his face.

Gray let go of her pussy lips with a pop before bringing her in for a kiss. Juvia moaned when she tasted her own tangy Essence on his tongue. She palmed his dick but he stopped her.

"We're almost there honey." Gray said and Juvia's face split into a grin. "Juvia is Gray-sama 's honey!" She said excitedly and gave him a hug.

~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~

Just then the announcer announced that our stop was 10 minutes away.

They gave each other a chaste kiss before getting their bearings together.

They got off at their stop an made their way towards the club.

"You ready Wife?" Gray asked as he took her hand in his.

"Always, Husband!" Juvia replied and they marched through the doors ready to face the unknown.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Gray was brought out of his daydream when he felt Juvia slap his arm. "Gray-sama! You have to answer the question!" Juvia said as she pointed at the glittering letters.

'To Gray And Juvia,

Who did you lose your virginity to?

And how was it?'

Gray uncomfortably looked at Juvia, "Just some random traveller. We met at a bar when I was 18 had a few drink and then one thing led to another. It was ok I Guess? Nothing at all like what I have with you though!" He said awkwardly before looking at Juvia.

Juvia has a familiar fire in her eyes as she muttered 'love rival'.

"Your turn!" Gray said looking straight at Juvia. She blushed and sighed, "Totomaru... It was terrible. He would cover Juvia's mouth because he didn't want to hear her voice and he wasn't really a giver... You were the one who gave Juvia her first orgasm actually." She said, a slight flush spreading over her skin. Gray looked at her wide eyed before engulfing her in a hug.

"If that Asshole ever crosses my path I'll freeze him to his bones and break his tongue off." He growled dangerously which both, made Juvia's heart flutter and her panties wet.

"Gray-sama... don't worry! Juvia doesn't mind! All I care about now is the fact that I'm yours and your mine." She said as she hugged her protective Husband back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before untangling and grinning at each other.


	22. Gruvia(part3)

~~~~~Gray And Juvia~~~~~ (part 3)

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

"How much longer do we have to walk?! It's been an hour already!" Gray complained as the couple continued to trudge ahead. Juvia laughed at his childishness before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze from her perch on his back. "Only 2 more miles to go, Gray-sama! You can do this!" Juvia cheered.

Gray grumbled as he adjusted his hold on the petite woman, "This is taking longer than going up that damn mountain!"

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Gray panted harshly as they continued to plod up the steep mountain, the harsh sun beating down on them. "For fucks sake! I cannot believe I'm working this hard to reach a goddamn sex club!" "We're almost there Gray-sama just a little more to go. Isn't that right Sagara-san?" Juvia huffed as she turned towards the quiet man, who seemed completely unaffected by their conditions even while carrying his gorgeous blue haired wife on his back.

"Affirmative, Fullbuster-san. It is just beyond that boulder." The man replied, each syllable pulling against the scar on his cheek.

The Fullbusters had met the Sagara's on their was to the club and had soon established that they were headed in the same direction.

"Ah, the impatience of youth..." the older couple they had met in the train, said with a fond smile. "Don't worry youngun's once you go up you'll never want to go back down..." the older woman said as she plodded you the mountain.

"Why did you both leave then?" Kaname Sagara asked from her perch on her husbands back, yawning tiredly as she clutched onto her husband tighter. "The devil came and broke the magic spell..." the old man said cryptically but was cut off by a sharp look from his wife. "Don't listen to this old mans babble dearies... y'all are gonna have a mighty fine time!" The older woman said with a smile that sent a shiver through both the couples' spine.

After a few more minutes of hiking they finally saw the huge flashing board. ROUGH ICE.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Gray sensed the magic barrier before walking into it this time, and gently put Juvia down. She smiled up gratefully before looking at the glowing words floating in the sky.

"Enact your favourite sexcapade with your partner or lose half a day.

You can choose whose sexcapade to enact. A bunch of tools have been provided in the tree to your left for the same.

The whole area has been soundproofed and there is a barrier that keeps you hidden from prying eyes.

Enjoy~"

"Mira comes up with the most interesting ideas..." Gray muttered as he walked towards the tree. He stuck his hands into a hole in the tree and pulled out a blindfold, handcuffs, whips, and a lot more sex toys. Gray huffed and was about to make a joke about Miras fetishes when he glanced at Juvia only to see a flaming tomato with blue hair. Gray grinned impishly.

"Is my wife thinking about something naughty?" Gray mummered seductively as he stalked towards her slowly, riding crop in hand. "Perhaps something to do with a certain club?" He whispered as he harshly grabbed Juvias ass while sliding the riding crop over her thigh, lifting her dress as he slid it upwards.

"G-Gray-sama... C-Can you um..." Juvia trailed off, almost steaming with embarrassment. "Can I what Juve? I won't know what you want unless you tell me..." Gray teases, a huge grin stamped onto his face as he kneaded her thick ass.

"I want you to do to me what you did in that club..." Juvia whispered into his ear before sliding one leg up his thigh to better grind her heated pussy against him.

Grays grin turned feral as he bent over slightly and harshly sucked at the base of her throat. He pushed some material into Juvia's hands. "Change." He gritted out, trying to control himself from laying her flat and fucking her till she couldn't walk anymore.

Juvia pulled away from him slightly before looking at the flimsy back lace in her hands. She flushed a pretty pink as she slowly peeled off her coat, leaving her in nothing but her navy blue bra and panty set. She looked straight into Gray's hungry eyes as she slipped off her bra and panties leaving her completely bare in front of him.

She then slowly put on the black lace 'bra' but flushed a darker shade of pink when her erect nipples stood proud and naked through cut outs in the front of her bra. She saw Gray lick lips, his eyes darkening even further. She then slid on the 'thong' and flushed even more as her clit came into contact with a piece of string the dug into her wet pussy.

Juvia screamed out in surprise when a fully naked gray pushed her against the tree kissing her wildly as he harshly tugged on the back of the thong, making the string disappear into her wet folds.

Gray quickly made a hook of ice on the tree before slapping on the handcuffs around Juvia's delicate wrists, attaching it to the hook. He then put on her blindfold leaving her completely at his mercy.

He watched as his wife's breasts heaved with anticipation. Her skin slightly damp, her rosy buds standing at attention. And it was all for him.

Gray created 3 blocks of ice with his magic and placed it on each nipple before pushing one into her pussy. Juvia moaned and trashed against her bonds, making Gray smile. He then picked up some anal beads from the pile, and lubed them up before spinning her around. He slowly inserted it, bead by bead, enjoying every moan and gasp his wife let out. Gray admired the deep blue gem that stuck out of Juvia's ass before giving each globe a harsh smack.

Juvia moaned loudly as she squeezed her thighs together, screaming out his name as she felt her walls squeeze around the ice.

Juvia felt her orgasm building as she squeezed harder. She moaned as she was flipped around again and met with a hungry kiss. Gray harshly tugged at her nipple as he began playing with the anal beads in her ass. He lined himself up with Juvia's hole and teased her cold pussy with his dick.

"You like that don't you Juve? You like having no control. You love to beg for it, Juvia. So beg." Gray whispered and Juvia bursted out. "Gray-sama, Gray-sama. Please, fuck Juvia!! I want to feel your dick in me Gray-sama... Pl-mmh~" Juvia moaned out loud as she felt Gray enter her sensitive hole.

Gray pounded into her as he whispered the sweetest things into her ear. Juvia picked herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist, making them both moan at the new angle.

Juvia began to scream as she got closer and closer to her orgasm, shaking her hips wildly.

Gray angled his hips and hit a spot in Juvia that made her see stars. She moaned out Gray's name loudly as she came. Squeezing her pussy around her husbands dick. Gray shuddered at the vice-like grip and exploded in her, filling her with his cum.

Gray pulled away slightly and flushed with male pride as he took in her content expression. He took off her blindfold before giving her a soft kiss.

"I love you Juve." Gray muttered into her ear and watched with a fond grin as her face split into a huge grin as it did Everytime he said those words. "I love you too Gray-sama"


	23. Gruvia(part4)

~~~~~Gray And Juvia~~~~~ (part 4)

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

They cleaned themselves off, the happy grins never leaving their face.

Gray then crouched down in front of Juvia, and Juvia gratefully climbed into his back. He was well aware of his wife's tendency to wobble after sex.

"We're heading towards those mountains there Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she pointed to some mountains in the east. Gray nodded before starting to walk that way, more than ready for this game to end so he could go home and ravage Juvia all over again.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

The interiors of 'Rough Ice' was done in a rather classy manner. With high ceilings and a gorgeous blood red carpet. It made the floggers and ball gags on the cream walls stand out all the more.

Juvia looked around in fascination. She had obviously seen these objects before, she lived in the same space as Laki after all, but she had never tried anything like it. Gray looked at Juvia's curious expression with a wicked grin. He'd be more than happy to show her the ropes.

"Welcome new couples and older couple!" A booming voice broke the silence. They all looked up to find a man with a bushy white mustache standing at the top of the stairs. "Hello Mr Deets." The older couple said politely. "So the devil finally let you go? I'm Glad." Mr Deets told the older couple before handing them 2 keys. "Your old room is exactly how you left it." The older couple grinned joyously and said their goodbyes to us before hurrying towards their room.

Gray and Juvia looked at each other, completely clueless. While Kaname narrowed her eyes slightly, before extending her hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you sir. My name is Kaname Sagara and this here is my husband Sousuke." Mr Deets looked at them for a minute before rubbing his bare Chin thoughtfully. "You guys seem familiar... are you returning customers as well?" "I'm afraid not sir... we were on our honeymoon and hoped to make some good memories here!" Kaname said with a smile and Mr Deets grin returned. "And who might you be?" He asked Juvia. "My name is Juvia Fullbuster and this is my h-husband Gray Fullbuster." Mr Deets grin widened. "Y'all are newly weds ain't cha?" He asked with a teasing glint. Gray and Juvia nodded with a smile. "Well enjoy your time here then!" He said before handing over their keys. "Oh and young man, please try to keep your clothes on till you reach the bedroom." Mr Deets called out as the couples headed towards their rooms. Gray yelped as he noticed that he was in his boxers again.

Kaname glanced at the commotion behind her and saw Grays chest. "Sousuke... they're from Fairy Tail!" She whispered to the stoic man next to her. "They can help!"

Sousuke nodded before walking towards Gray with an extra tee. Gray looked at him, completely puzzled before feeling the note under the tee shirt. He nodded subtly and guided Juvia towards their room.

As soon as they reached their room Gray let out a burst of magic covering the entire room and everything in it with a slight layer of frost, so as to prevent any cameras from watching them. "I'm so excited I married you!" Gray said enthusiastically both as a cover story and as a fact. Juvia picked up on the situation quickly and shouted back just as excitedly. "Me too Gray-sama!" He then unfolded the note as Juvia flung herself onto the bed.

He immediately brought out the gas masks he had placed in his bag and gave one to Juvia and put one on himself. Juvia took the note from Gray.

"Careful. Gas. Aphrodisiac."

Juvia used her powers to collect all the moisture and gas in the air and keep it away from them before turning it into liquid and pouring it into a bottle. Gray looked at his wife completely awestruck. A weird sense of pride began blooming in his chest as he realised for the 100th time just how powerful she was.

Gray looked around the room and found a brochure that said that the lights in the club go out at 9:00 pm, and the other 'emenities' They offered. Gray showed the brochure to Juvia who nodded in understanding.

It was only 6 o'clock so they had some time to kill. Gray looked around the room joyfully, he could find something to do with 3 hours.

~~~~~Into the Lemonnn~~~~~

Gray turned to Juvia and looked her straight in The Eye. "Juvia, do you trust me?" He asked. Juvia immediately responded with a "yes" no doubts or suspicions in her mind.

Gray nodded and took her hand, leading her towards a huge Red Cross in the corner of the room. Gray then stood behind her and tied a piece of cloth around her eyes. "Tell me the minute you feel uncomfortable with anything. Ok juve?" Grah said softly as he began popping open the buttons on her tunic. Juvia smiled and nodded. She shuddered with every brush of his fingertips on her highly sensitive skin.

She almost moaned when she felt Grays fully naked body press against hers from behind.

"Juvia... you're so beautiful." Gray said almost reverently as he gently kissed up and down the column of her neck sucking slightly in certain areas.

He then twirled her around and fastened her hands and legs onto the x, taking away all her mobility. Juvia felt her pussy become wet as she realised just how much she liked the feeling. She liked it even more when Gray created tight ice rings around her nipples and clit. She moaned loudly when his hot tongue ran over her frozen nipple, thrashing wildly as she tried to create some friction in her nether regions, but Gray just happily kept sucking on her nipples smirking as she thrashed even more when he teasingly ran his fingers over her ice cold cunt.

When he was sure both her nipples were sucked raw he began to drag his tongue lower. He repositioned the cross to spread out Juvia's legs more. The higher up he moved her legs the more her body stretched. Gray was fascinated and moved the legs of the cross to form a 180 degree angle when Juvia still didn't protest he moved it even higher, until Juvia had her legs completely spread out in front of him.

Gray thought he'd come right there just by seeing her like that, he also noticed the slight darker wood right were her crotch rested making him even hungrier for her juices.

Gray slowly approached his panting wife and ran his fingertips from one ankle to the other softly touching her clit as he passed.

"Pl- Gray-sama, Pl-please!" Juvia moaned finally, and Gray decided it was finally time to feast. He crouched down and sucked on her ice cold clit harshly drawing cries and moans from her before sliding his tongue into her warm cave. He flattened his tongue against the walls of her pussy and sucked harshly before letting go with a pop and sliding his ice covered fingers into her. Juvia's eyes went wide as she cried out at the sensation her juices gushing out.

Gray leaned over and kissed her lips allowing her to taste herself. "That's what you taste like juve... so sweet..." Gray whispered as he added a third finger into her hole, before spotting some anal beads with a beautiful blue stone as it's handle.

"Oh juve this would look beautiful in your butt" Gray whispered and was surprised when he felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers. "Oh someone's eager to get her anal cavity stuffed... you naughty girl..." Juvia just moaned and hissed, a pretty pink flush running down her body.

Gray lubed up the anal beads before dragging it down her sweat slicked body. "This is going to go in you now..." Gray said before sliding it over her dripping clit and into her sexy ass. Juvia screamed as each bead slipped through her, while Gray finger fucked her cunt. She ground her ass against the x when he slipped the last bead in. He admired her ass before giving it a harsh smack which made her cum all over his fingers. Gray circled her wet nipples with his sticky fingers before slipping them into her mouth. Juvia sucked like she was sucking on a lollipop making Gray even harder. He knew he was at his limit and took his fingers out before running his dick over her cunt. He then slipped into her, earning a loud moan from both Gray and Juvia.

Gray began to move his hips as he thrusted the anal beads in and out of her making her cum on his dick, as she screamed out his name.

He began going faster and faster, smacking her ass and her sensitive nipples driving her to her second orgasm. Juvias walls clamp down around Gray as he shoots his hot sperm into her. Gray continued his shallow thrusts for a while longer before pulling out and untying Juvia's bonds and pulling her to bed.

He briefly looks at the clock and reads 8:00pm. "Still plenty of time for a nap" he whispers lovingly as he watched his sleepy wife cuddle close to him and doze off.

"You're perfect juve." Gray murmured before tenderly kissing her head and going to sleep himself.

~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~

Gray and Juvia wake up to the sound of a siren. And Juvia watches as a new gas permeated their rooms. They wear their gas masks not wanting to take any chances and are taken aback when they hear a knocking on their door.

"Coming!" Juvia calls as she pulls on her dress and throws Gray his pants. They swing open the door to find the Sagara's standing there, panting.

"We've got to go! Now is the only time to bring down Mr Deets! If we don't move soon he's going to flee in his helicopter!" Kaname screams before dragging a baffled juvia with her.

"Mr Deets used to be part of the organisation Souske is in. He retired a couple years back and started this whole chain of sex clubs for god knows what reason. Good people from his organisation go to these clubs for a good tome but never come out. He releases a sort of gas that makes people forget about everything except sex. They won't eat or sleep they'll just have sex. Earlier we released a counter gas to neutralise its affects but Mr Deets found out. We need to catch him before it's too late!" Sousuke explained as he ran beside them with a kind of military precision. Juvia and Gray nodded at each other, silently agreeing to trust the sagara's.

They soon reach the hanger where Mr Deets was actually trying to run away. Gray froze the blades of the helicopter stopping Mr Deets from going anywhere. Juvia locked Mr Deets in her water lock until he lost consciousness, while Gray took care of his bodyguards with a flick of his wrist.

Kaname watched the mages in awe, fangirling over every move they made, while Sousuke stares on impassively but deep down he was impressed as well.

In a matter of minutes the whole chain came to an end. People who hadn't seen the sun or eaten in days some even weeks finally came out of their rooms to receive some hot soup and blankets which the Mytril soldiers provided.

"Thank you so much for your help." Kaname said to Juvia as they waited for their husbands to finish talking with some of the staff. Juvia smiled warmly, "Of course! Juvia was Glad she could help. Plus juvia wouldn't want you to push yourself in your state." She added with a wink and a meaningful look at her belly. Kaname gasped, "How did you know? I haven't even told Sousuke yet!!" "The extra tiredness even with your bubbly personality, the way you caressed you stomach the entire time we were running. Juvia is surprised Sousuke-san hasn't figured it out yet." "Wow, you're very observant aren't you? I'm think about telling him today! I couldn't let him do this Mission alone, and I'd hate it if he did it with anybody else so I just didn't tell him." Kaname said with a sheepish look.

"Don't worry! Juvia completely understands! All love rivals must be kept away!" Juvia said with a fire in her eyes making Kaname laugh.

"Kaname, were ready to depart!" Sousuke called out as he approached his wife. Kaname smiles brightly at him and squeezed Juvia's a hands one last time. "You will be fine Kaname san! He will be overjoyed by the news!" Juvia assures her and Kaname beams even brighter as she pulls juvia in for a hug. "Thank you so much Juvia!"

The couples part with a handshake between the men's and a Long hug between the females before they both head back home.

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Gray senses Freed's magic again and stops in front of an old chapel.

The couple look at each other in surprise before heading down the isle. They saw a podium at the end of the isle with a small glittering card.

Juvia picked up the card and on it, in simple Cursive was written 6 letter.

"WE KNOW"

Juvia and Gray look at each other and laugh, of course they did.

Under the card they found an album. When they touched the album the room lit up and Freeds classic floating words appeared.

"As a special wedding present.

Your fast for this round is to only go through that album.

You're welcome!"

Juvia smiled at Gray and picked up the album. She opened the first page to see a picture of the two of them as children. Juvia didn't even know where they got that image from but Grays happy and shirtless self is plastered next to Juvia's gloomy silhouette.

"You went from being incomplete parts..." was written at the bottom of the page.

The next page held a picture of the Fantasia parade where they were the ice prince and princess and the next was after they had come back from edolus, the next was taken after the 7 year gap when they were just sitting beside each other and looking at the stars. Then there was a picture of juvia hugging a gray doll or giving gray some sweets with his face on them.

There was also a picture of gray wearing the muffler Juvia had made for him. Juvia sniffled at that. There were so many memories from so many other battle won and partied danced at, when they flipped to the last page it was empty. With the words wedding photo written in the empty space.

And the words,

"To a complete whole, Together"

They flipped the page again and laughed, it said,

"Petition to hold a proper wedding ceremony at the guild.

Signed by: Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Mira (x2), Erza, Laxus, Cana, Bixslow, Elfman, Lissanna, Evergreen, Freed, Jet, Droy, Rufus, Warren, Master Makarov, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Lyon, Sherry, master Bob, Gildarts, Happy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Boze, Sue etc, etc"

Juvia was crying tears of joy while Grays eyes fogged you a bit as well.

"We better start planning this second wedding huh?" Juvia asked with a sheepish smile while Gray looked at her with the most loving eyes.

"I'd marry you anywhere and anytime."


	24. AuthorNote

A/N: I CANNOT BELIVE IVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS!!

OMG! I've literally finished this at like 3:45 am.

Why? I have no idea XD *facepalm*

But I cannot tell you how much I've appreciated all your support and all your kind words!

This was a pretty Long book, so if you've finished reading this and reached the end then

(A) Congratulations!!!!

(B) Thank you so much for investing so much time into my book!!!

(C) I really really hoped you liked it!!!

Ok! Special mentions time!

Roza Ryuichi- for literally always supporting this book even when I didn't update for god knows how Long! XP

Lunarfuji28- For encouraging my spin off idea when no one else did! 33

NaluAlways26- For all the encouragement and support when I was pretty set on throwing in the towel!

Martygruvialover- For sticking through to the end! I hope you enjoy your Gruvia chapters!!!;);)

Lilyroseoar,

peppermint the cat,

Ann.nightlock (loved your review btwXD),

sorrellkaren,

missfarmgirl,

StarStruckPenguinLover (sorrrryyy! But hey! At least it finally over!XP),

JGio23,

and all the guest reviewers!

Thank you guys so so much again, for spending your time on my book! I appreciate it a tonne!

Ok I'm done now! XP

Thanks again!

Love you guys! 33


End file.
